Pile ou face
by Tonton-Kiba
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka est un jeune adolescent de 16 ans. Sa principale caractéristique? Etre le fils d'une illustre famille de yakuza. Ce terrible fardeau l'a pendant longtemps empêché de sortir de chez lui et de se mêler aux autres. Ce dernier se croyait condamné à rester cloîtré chez lui jusqu'au jour où son ami Kankuro lui propose une proposition étonnante.
1. Chapter I: Réveil difficile

Emporté dans un florilège de rêves tumultueux, le jeune homme dormait tranquillement, l'esprit léger, le visage apaisé. Il se voyait dans une clairière, entouré d'une végétation abondante, courant vers la berge d'une rivière. Là, des gens l'attendaient. Ils lui faisaient signe et l'invitaient à le rejoindre. Un sentiment de joie intense l'englobait, lui serrait le cœur . Progressivement, il se rapprochait d'eux, arrivait à distinguer une forme, des couleurs précises. Il s'obstinait à reconnaître ces visages flous qui lui faisaient face.

_"Mais qui peut bien vouloir me.."_

Un petit bruit mécanique vint pourtant perturber son petit paradis intérieur et l'obligea à se rattacher à la réalité. Agacé par cette cacophonie incessante, il tapota d'une main pâteuse sur son réveil et attendit que le brouillard s'estompe. Les yeux clos, il écoutait attentivement les légers clapotis de la pluie matinale qui l'accompagnerait toute la semaine. Frustré de devoir passer une journée de plus cloîtré chez lui, Kiba émit un faible soupir suivi de près par un grognement de désapprobation. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une sonnette de vélo se fit entendre ainsi qu'un retentissant impact.

_"C'est sûrement le nouveau facteur qui a __**encore**__ percuté ma poubelle..."_

Décidé à se lever, le lycéen étira doucement ses bras et sortit de son lit. Il emprunta d'un pas rapide le couloir qui reliait les différentes chambres à l'escalier et dévala les marches. Arrivé dans le salon, il fonça vers l'entrée en emportant à la volée un manteau et une paire de baskets rapidement enfilés et ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

"Je vois qu'on a fait du joli travail." dit-il sur un ton désagréable. "T'as pas intérêt à filer comme la dernière fois sinon je jure que j'te fais bouffer mes ordures!" déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

En effet, bien loin d'avoir abîmé sa nouvelle poubelle, son contenu s'était complètement répandu sur le paillasson et les quatre marches qui rattachaient la maison à un petit sentier.

Complètement affolé, le facteur releva rapidement la poubelle, remit à la va-vite les différentes ordures qui lui passèrent sous la main et jeta précipitamment le courrier à la figure de Kiba tout en prenant le soin de lancer un rapide "Encore désolé."

"Merchi. Ça fait toujours plaisir.." marmonna le garçon en récupérant le courrier tombé à même le sol et complètement trempé.

_"J'espère juste que ce n'était pas des papiers import..."_

Sa phrase fut coupée lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture agressive de sa mère quoiqu'un peu déteinte sur une des cinq enveloppes. Il rentra chez lui, enleva d'un geste désinvolte du pied ses chaussures et garda son manteau pour s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Il ouvrit scrupuleusement la lettre en prenant soin de ne pas trop l'abîmer et lut son contenu. Muet de stupeur, Kiba répéta en boucle l'unique phrase qu'on lui avait adressée, remplie de tout l'amour maternel que celle-ci lui portait.

_**"Eh Dadais, range le gourbi. Ça a intérêt à être nickel."**_

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Elle avait fait l'effort d'acheter du papier, du beau papier à lettre en plus, d'aller acheter un timbre, d'écrire une ligne et d'aller la mettre à la poste uniquement pour ça. Autant lui téléphoner dans ce cas... non même lui téléphoner aurait été trop pour elle.

Dégoûté, il lâcha la feuille, se leva et parcourut l'immense couloir qui lui faisait face, histoire de se changer les idées. Au passage, il aperçut une photo encadrée à laquelle il jeta un rapide coup d'œil représentant sa famille, la famille Inuzuka, grande famille de yakuzas connue essentiellement sur le continent asiatique. A gauche, se tenait sa grande sœur Hana, partit en Angleterre pour poursuivre ses études dans l'espoir de devenir une vétérinaire reconnue. Au milieu, son père, homme respectable, assez absent, mais tout de même paternel durant les rares occasions où Kiba put le rencontrer. Et enfin sur la droite, sa mère, sourire malicieux (voir malfaisant selon certains) aux lèvres. Contrairement aux a priori, c'était elle qui dirigeait l'organisation familiale tandis que son mari la secondait. Malgré son statut de femme, elle avait réussi à s'imposer et à se faire respecter par ses collaborateurs et était crainte de ses adversaires.

Rattrapé par un mauvais souvenir, Kiba frémit et reporta sa vision et toute son attention sur sa sœur.

Sur la photo, elle souriait de toutes ses dents et tapotait délicatement sur la tête de son petit frère d'un geste rempli de complicité. A cette vue, le jeune homme balada instinctivement une main sur ses cheveux récalcitrants, devenus bouclés en raison de la trop forte humidité.

Tout à coup, une main brutale vint se poster devant ses yeux et une voix effrayante lui murmura ces quelques mots qui lui glacèrent le sang:

"Je te tiens."


	2. Chapter II : Une étonnante proposition

Surpris par la tournure des évènements, Kiba tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cet individu avait pu pénétrer aussi facilement dans sa propriété.

_"La porte d'entrée...j'ai oublié de la fermer tout à l'heure..."_ pensa-t-il complètement abasourdi. _"Comment j'ai pu négliger un truc pareil?!"_

Conscient d'un danger potentiel, l'adolescent administra un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur et se dépêcha de se retourner, prêt à subir un second assaut.

"Argh..Mais...mais t'es aliéné ou quoi?!"

Reconnaissant cette voix étrangement familière, Kiba plissa les yeux pour mieux examiner son assaillant. A ses pieds, se trouvait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, roulé en boule sous l'effet de la douleur, tentant difficilement de se relever.

"Ah..c'était toi..Ma foi, j'aurais dû m'en douter."  
-Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à me relever au lieu de me toiser. Bordel, c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite un pote, c'est moi qui te le dit." 

Face à lui, debout cette fois, se tenait le jeune homme en question, légèrement plus grand que son interlocuteur. Les traits du visage légèrement crispés, il fusillait le jeune garçon du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son ultime regard sombre, rempli d'une certaine objurgation envers ce jeunet qui avait réussi à déjoué ses plans.

- T'aurais pu au moins viser ailleurs! déclara Kankuro sur un ton plein de reproche,  
- T'as raison, j'aurais dû viser plus bas.  
- T'es pas très sympa. Je souffre, certes en silence pour rester digne, mais je souffre. Tu pourrais avoir la décence de t'excuser.  
- J'y crois pas. C'est pas toi qui t'es fait agresser physiquement alors que tu te baladais tranquillement dans ton couloir.  
-Et parlons-en de ton couloir. Tu connais des cinglés qui se promènent dans leur couloir juste pour le fun et qui laissent la porte grande ouverte.  
-Et tu connais sûrement des gens encore plus timbrés qui se jettent sur leurs amis, modifient leur voix, leur susurrent des paroles pas très rassurantes et pénètrent illégalement dans la propriété de ces derniers..  
- Qui était grande ouverte.  
-Grande ouverte, certes.

Face à un manque flagrant de réaction de la part de son cadet, Kankuro tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et enchaîna en utilisant un ton théâtral.

-Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, j'avais été une charmante demoiselle, à la rue, en quête d'un endroit où s'abriter et que j'étais entré par inadvertance dans ta demeure. J'aurais alors succombé à l'irrésistible charme de M. Kiba Inuzuka et aurait tenté de m'attirer tes charmes par une technique peu conventionnelle mais qui aurait fixé un premier contact. Comment pourrais-tu, en qualité de gentleman...  
-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, dit-il en reculant. T'es plus louche que je ne le pensais..= - =  
-Nan, sérieux. Qu'est-ce-que tu aurais fait?  
-J'aurais réagi de la même façon qu'avec toi. Pourquoi?  
-T'es pas humain, toi, soupira son ami.  
-Non, juste équitable.

A ces mots, Kankuro ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un énorme fou rire.

"Franchement Kiba, lança-t-il, j'ai bien fait de passer chez toi, t'es vraiment un comique.

Sur le coup, Kiba soupira et sourit à son tour.

"Il faut admettre que moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Cette baraque me déprimait déjà suffisamment mais une fois vide, c'est encore pire qu'un cimetière. Et ne me parle pas de cette foutue pluie qui m'empêche de sortir. En plus, ma mère tarde à me renouveler mon revenu mensuel, résultat c'est pâtes tous les soirs depuis cinq jours.  
-Bah, tu n'as qu'à avoir des colocataires, dans ce cas."  
Interloqué par cette proposition à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé, Kiba resta silencieux.  
"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Cette maison est immense, tu pourrais accueillir d'autres gens. Déjà, ça réglerait tes problèmes financiers et en plus ça t'apporterait de l'animation."

Et c'est sur cette phrase que l'histoire commence...


	3. Chapter III: A la recherche d'un coloc

"C'est bien sympa ton idée..Mais comment je suis censé m'y prendre?  
- Internet? Tu connais pas?  
-Euh...  
-Tu sais, Kiba. J'ai 21 ans maintenant. Je suis un adulte qui a acquis une certaine maturité avec l'âge. Tu peux tout me dire."

Pas très rassuré par ses propos, Kiba décida néanmoins de lui dire la vérité.

_"De toute façon, j'aurais bien été obligé de lui dire un jour.."_

"Si ça ne se résume pas à la chaîne parlementaire et au site du Sénat...Bah, pas vraiment, en fait..."

A ces mots, Kankuro fut pris de vertiges et dut s'y prendre par deux fois pour ne pas s'étaler par terre.  
Afin de se calmer et de conserver une once de sang-froid et de crédibilité, il se massa méticuleusement les tempes en un geste circulaire tout en prenant une lente inspiration.

"Ça va? Je ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère.  
- Pardonnez à cet enfant qui ne connaît pas le monde.  
-Je le connais mieux toi en tout cas. Toi, tu ne sais même pas situer l'Australie, j'te signale.  
-En qualité d'aîné, je lui apprendrai à surfer sur la toile. A twitter son facebook, à MMORPG..  
- Eh oh! Tu m'écoutes?  
_"P'tain..Je pense que je l'ai perdu pour de bon, là...En plus, je pige que dalle à son charabia."_  
-À lui inculquer.. "

**BAM**

Saisi par une cuisante douleur au crâne, Kankuro stoppa net sa fantastique tirade et fixa Kiba avec un regard rempli de pitié:  
"Alors, c'est vrai, mec.  
-Bien sûr. J'ai l'air de rigoler?  
-Comment est-ce possible?! s'entrucha Kankuro  
-Grâce au système d'autorité parentale. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que je cherche à trouver le code.  
-Combien de numéros?  
-Voyons..Autour de 97, pourquoi?

-Kankuro?  
-Laisse tomber Internet! On va faire des petites annonces qu'on collera ensuite chez divers commerçants. Ça te va?  
- Mouais, marché conclu."

Toute l'après-midi, les deux garçons s'attelèrent à leur travail, se rendirent dans différentes enseignes et essayèrent de scotcher leurs bouts de papier. Malgré leurs efforts, ils rencontrèrent de nombreux refus de la part des vendeurs et ne réussirent qu'à en placer dans certains magasins alimentaires tels que la boulangerie du coin de la rue ou encore dans la supérette où Kiba avait l'habitude de faire ses courses.  
A la fin de la journée, ils étaient chacun fatigués d'avoir couru un peu partout et déçus de ne pas avoir obtenu de meilleurs résultats.

"Bah, t'en fais pas, Kiba. Beaucoup de jeunes habitent le quartier. Y'en aura bien un ou deux qui seront intéressés par l'annonce.  
- Au pire, c'est pas bien grave...C'était juste une tentative..  
-Sois pas si défaitiste. De l'ambition, bon dieu! C'est ça ce qui t'a toujours manqué!

Kiba baissa légèrement la tête et regarda le sol mouillé. C'était un reproche qu'on lui faisait souvent et qu'il commençait à accepter. Malgré ça, Kankuro ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il essayait de changer.  
_"Sans ça, je ne t'aurais jamais accompagné, Kank, surtout avec cette satané flotte.."_  
Suite à ça, un énorme silence s'installa durant le trajet.

Au moment où ils purent apercevoir au loin sa maison, Kiba décida de congédier son ami:  
"Bon, eh bien, à bientôt. Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. Je t'appellerai si j'ai des nouvelles! cria-il avant de sprinter vers sa maison.  
-Ok mais..où tu cours comme ça?  
-Y a Akamaru qui m'attend. Je vais pas le laisser tout seul quand même. Et puis, t'es trop vieux pour suivre mon rythme, désolé.  
-Lâcheur, va!, soupira son copain, résigné.

Ce dernier continua à lui parler mais ses paroles se perdirent et furent étouffées par les pas bruyants de Kiba et par les nombreux bruits d'éclaboussures.  
Arrivé chez lui, tout essoufflé, ce dernier fut accueilli chaleureusement par son fidèle ami. 

"Mais où étais-tu passé ce matin? Je suis sûr que t'aurais pu flanquer une sacré frousse à ce foutu facteur. dit-il en le caressant affectueusement."  
Après avoir nourri son chien et englouti sommairement ses coquillettes au jambon, Kiba s'affala sur son lit.  
Il regarda rapidement son réveil et déclara en baillant:

"Tiens, il n'est que 9h! J'suis tellement crevé que je vais me coucher sur-le-champ. Et puis, faut que je sois en forme si jamais des colocs venaient à se présenter."

Il ne put retenir un rire nerveux de sa petite remarque.

_"Franchement. Qui serait assez fou pour se rendre dans la demeure d'un yakuza?"_

Et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Mot de l'auteur: J'ai conscience que, pour l'instant, mes chapitres ne doivent pas être très intéressants. Mais bon, attendez de voir la suite.


	4. Chapter IV : Une mystérieuse inconnue

Allongé sur le balcon de sa chambre, Kiba contemplait d'un air désolé les différentes variations de gris qui obscurcissaient le plafond stellaire en cette fin d'après-midi du mois d'août.  
Depuis près d'une semaine, personne ne s'était présenté ou n'avait cherché à le contacter. Il voyait cependant certains passants s'arrêter régulièrement devant son portique, s'approcher d'un pas réticent, tendant lentement une main hésitante pour finalement abdiquer et revenir sur leurs pas. Attirés par la belle bâtisse et par un prix défiant toute concurrence, ils rechignaient néanmoins à partir et semblaient attendre qu'un événement quelconque leur permette de trancher et de prendre enfin une décision. Avant même que le jeune homme puisse intervenir, d'autres habitués du quartier venaient généralement déloger et décourager les curieux en leur murmurant ces quelques phrases:

"Faites attention! Ces gens ne sont pas clairs.  
- Ah bon?...Merci, bien! Vous m'avez évité de faire une grave erreur!"

Ce simple avertissement suffisait généralement à les refroidir et c'était tout juste s'ils ne s'éloignaient pas en courant.

"Et le pire, c'est que je les entends dire ces conneries, là, sous mon nez, grogna Kiba."

Quelques mètres plus bas, une femme, d'environ une quarantaine d'années, semblait effectuer le manège habituel. Résigné et abattu par les propos blessants tenus par ses voisins, le lycéen s'était donné pour habitude de laisser couler et de ne même plus essayer de réagir.  
Il attendait là, immobile, quelque peu tremblant, tremblant d'excitation mais surtout d'espoir. Car il espérait. Oui, il espérait encore qu'une bonne âme prenne le courage de sonner, de l'accepter et de combler ses surplus de solitude. Inconsciemment, dès qu'il entendait une personne approcher, il repliait le genou, entrouvrait légèrement la fenêtre et se tenait prêt, prêt à bondir au moindre bruit de sonnette.  
Cette fois-ci encore, il entendit distinctement les recommandations des riverains et se boucha les oreilles de dépit. Doté d'une ouïe incroyablement fine, cette manœuvre ne fut rien d'autre qu'un échec qu'il conclut en laissant retomber lourdement ses bras.

"Encore la folle d'en face qui fait des siennes, chuchota tranquillement Kiba."  
"Mais laissez-moi tranquille! Je vais sonner et rencontrer les propriétaires. Je pourrais ainsi me faire ma propre opinion.  
-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est dangereux!  
-Écoutez, cette colocation peut vraiment être utile à mon fils. Nous habitons loin de cette ville mais nous avons décidé de l'inscrire à une prestigieuse école près d'ici. Quel temps de transport il gagnerait!"  
Abasourdi par ces paroles, Kiba se releva doucement, sans faire de bruit et observa la scène, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
"Quelle inconsciente! Votre fils, seul avec ces fous!  
- C'est-à-dire que je...  
-Vous ne connaissez pas cette famille! la coupa-t-elle  
-Pourquoi devrais-je?  
-Des yakuzas! Des mafieux! Des bandits!  
- Madame, vous devez exagérer...  
-Si vous souhaitez initier votre fils à un réseau de drogue, allez-y! Rien de mieux!  
-Je...je vous interdis de dire ça!  
-Regardez! Ils ne ramassent même pas leurs poubelles! Ça reflète sûrement l'état de la maison."

Surpris, Kiba jeta un coup d'œil à sa poubelle couchée à même le sol. Écœuré par la tournure des choses, le garçon ne put retenir une certaine fureur qu'il cultivait en lui depuis un certain temps.

"C'est pas ma faute si un enfoiré de facteur me bousille quotidiennement ma poubelle! hurla-t-il comblé d'exaspération.  
-Quelle vulgarité!  
-Vous! Je vous vois encore devant ma porte, je vous chasse à coups de pied! cria-t-il en montrant du doigt sa vielle voisine.  
-Quelle..  
-Et j'appelle mon chien! Il vous bouffera toute crue!

En beuglant cette dernière phrase, Kiba retenait désespérément les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
Une abominable averse s'abattit alors sur les deux femmes qui se précipitèrent dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement un abri.

_"Est-ce vraiment la pluie qu'elles fuient_, songea-t-il en observant leur fuite."

Une fois qu'elles ne furent plus visibles, Kiba rentra dans sa chambre, le regard baissé et s'assit silencieusement sur son lit.

_"Je savais que cela ne mènerait à rien.."_

Il repensa à Kankurô qui lui aurait à coup sûr reproché son manque d'ambition.  
"Puh! Maudit facteur!"marmonna-t-il.

Il reporta ensuite un regard mauvais vers la fenêtre en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.  
"Foutue flotte!"rugit-t-il en lançant son oreiller sur sa table de nuit.  
Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Accablé, deux filets d'eau amère, qu'il ne tenta même pas d'arrêter, s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues brûlantes. Il ne pleurait pas à cause de l'effroi, voir même du dégoût, qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de ses interlocutrices. Non. Il pleurait car il avait ardemment désiré quelque chose qu'il chérissait depuis longtemps et qui lui semblait sur le point de se réaliser.  
"Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer pour ça. Pas à mon âge, souffla-t-il en riant nerveusement. Allez! Mangeons une bricole, ça me requinquera."  
Alliant le geste à la parole, il descendit d'un pas feutre et rapide en marmonnant quelques insultes de son crû envers son facteur préféré. 

_"Au moins ça détend et en plus c'est mérité."_

Sa course fut interrompue par un détail suspect: la porte-fenêtre menant au jardin était grande ouverte. 

_"A moins que mon chien sache ouvrir les portes..."_

Il commença par reculer calmement, ouvrit le tiroir de la commande et en sortit un poignard qu'il plaça à sa ceinture.  
Une fois armé, il décida de sonder le terrain. Pour ce faire, il se baissa légèrement, ferma les yeux et se concentra exclusivement sur son ouïe et sur son odorat. 

_"Rien dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Pourtant le bruit vient bien du rez-de-chaussée... Peut-être le couloir? Oui, il n'y a qu'ici où il peut se trouver."_

Il avança doucement vers le fameux couloir, s'arrêta à l'intersection et regarda furtivement croyant à nouveau à faire avec un cambrioleur ou autre agresseur. A la place, il fut surpris de voir une jeune demoiselle, accroupie, secouée par divers sanglots. Une longue chevelure blonde lui recouvrait intégralement le visage empêchant ainsi le jeune homme de distinguer ses traits faciaux. Mouillée par la pluie et apparemment pieds nus, elle frémissait fébrilement à chaque courant d'air.

_"Kanku doit être médium, je ne vois aucune autre explication."_

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette intrusion et restait immobile guettant le moindre signe d'animosité.

_"Je suis censé faire quoi, moi? La chasser à coups de poing ou lui apporter un verre d'eau?"_

Comme pour répondre à ces nombreuses interrogations, Akamaru, sorti de l'autre extrémité du couloir, s'avança jusqu'à la jeune fille et se blottit à ses pieds.  
"Oh merci. Ça réchauffe. Tu es vraiment gentil, toi, dit-elle simplement en le caressant d'une main tendre et affectueuse.  
Une fois rassuré de par l'attitude de son chien, il partit chercher une grande serviette qu'il posa sur la tête de la jeune fille et s'assit en face d'elle. Étonné par son manque flagrant de réaction, le garçon décida d'engager une discussion.  
"As-tu des parents?"  
Intriguée par cette première question, l'inconnue releva brusquement la tête toujours cachée par ses mèches trempées et dévisagea Kiba.  
"Oui, bien sûr.  
-Sont-ils encore en vie?  
-Oui, j'ai encore cette chance.  
-Sont-ils à la maison?  
-Oui.

-...Tu...tu es vraiment étrange. D'habitude, on commence toujours par se présenter. Par exemple, moi je m'appelle Ino Yamana..  
-Je m'en fous de savoir ton nom! Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Tes parents t'attendent, la coupa-t-il sur un ton chargé de mauvaise humeur et qui se montrait dur contre son gré.  
-Oui, c'est vrai mais..  
-Ils doivent se faire un souci monstre!

-Et ils doivent...  
-Laisse-moi." 

Cette fois, Ino lui tint fermement le coude, rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière et fixa Kiba avec le plus grand sérieux.  
"Hein?  
-S'il-te plaît. Laisse-moi rester chez toi ne serait-ce que pour cette nuit. C'est bien toi qui avait placé l'annonce à la boulangerie, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai vu en prenant le pain ce matin.  
-Oui, c'est bien moi.  
-Je resterais dans le couloir et je partirais demain matin. Je ne te demande rien d'autre.  
-Mais...  
-Je t'en prie." 

Après avoir soupiré pendant quelques secondes, Kiba prit la peine de regarder les yeux de son interlocutrice. Bleus clairs contrastés par quelques diverses teintes de vert, ils offraient un magnifique spectacle coloré mais semblaient étrangement vides. Tellement vides que cela l'effraya.

Il repensa alors à son petit coup de blues et fut pris de honte devant les propos qu'il avait tenu à cette jeune fille. 

_"Elle a peut-être une bonne raison de ne pas rentrer chez elle. J'ai été bête de m'être énervé."_

Histoire de se faire pardonner, Kiba monta à l'étage pour chercher un matelas, une couverture, un oreiller et l'ancien pyjama de sa grande sœur qu'il apporta à Ino.  
Une fois le tout installé, il prépara un repas sommaire avec les restes de son placard et prit soin de laisser de côté une bonne portion pour son invité. 

_"Je l'appelle manger au salon ou je lui laisse dans le couloir? En même temps, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir décamper."_

Ses préoccupations furent résolus quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était tout simplement assoupi sur le matelas.  
"Bah, tant pis! Ça en fera plus pour moi et pour Akamaru, déclara-t-il en souriant."  
Le repas englouti, les assiettes lavées et la promenade nocturne de son chien terminée, Kiba fut bien embêté par le cas d'Ino. 

_"Peut-être que c'est simplement une incroyable cambrioleuse qui possède de surplus de superbes dons d'actrice et qui cherche à me dévaliser ou à m'attaquer une fois que je me serais assoupi...Je crois que moi aussi je vais dormir dans le couloir."_

Après s'être assuré que toutes les portes étaient bien fermées, Kiba se laissa tomber dans le couloir, dos à la commode où se trouvait la photo familiale et ferma les yeux.  
Cette intrusion l'avait tellement troublé qu'il en avait complètement oublié le petit incident de la fin d'après-midi et il sombra rapidement sans trop réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé.

_  
Le lendemain, le jeune homme fut réveillé par une cuisante douleur au tibias et par un fond musical.  
"Aïe, qu'est-ce qui..."marmonna-t-il en massant sa jambe douloureuse.  
A ses côtés se tenait Ino, mal en point, couchée sur le ventre.  
A peine quatre secondes plus tard, celle-ci se releva, lança deux ou trois jurons et se retourna précipitamment vers le lycéen.  
"Désolée, je t'avais pas vu, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. En même temps, les musiques de Britney m'ont jamais réussi. Je préfère Skillet ou encore Linkin Park. 

_"Je rêve ou cette fille me parle de ses goûts musicaux alors qu'elle vient de s'étaler sur deux/trois mètres."_

"Ah oui! En fait, j'ai aussi fini ton pot de nutella! En même temps, je te signale que je n'ai pas mangé hier soir. Il fallait bien que je compense avec quelque chose.  
-Mon nutella...,soupira Kiba, visiblement attristé par la nouvelle."  
"Et j'ai été réveillé par un boulet, là. Puf! Même pas capable de conduire un vélo!  
-Euh..tu parles sûrement du facteur.  
-Oui, voilà! Ben, vas-y que je lui ai donné un coup dans l'entrejambe. Il filait plus droit quand il est parti et semblait avoir du mal à conduire correctement son engin, dit-elle apparemment fortement amusée de par sa prestation.  
-Ah oui..." 

_"Il faut reconnaître que je déteste ce type mais, là, elle a peut-être été trop loin."_

"Ouais, il avait dégueulassé notre paillasson et était sur le point de s'enfuir quand il a vu la porte s'ouvrir. Fallait bien que je réagisse!  
-**Notre** paillasson?  
-Oui, je vais rester ici. Je commence à bien m'y plaire. Après le coup du facteur, je me suis permise de faire un petit tour du propriétaire et ça me semble pas mal! Alléluia! Ma vie d'adolescente est sur le point d'atteindre son apogée! Attention les yeux, Ino arrive!" 

_"Mais où, je dis bien où, est la malheureuse inconnue de la dernière fois!"_

"Alors toi! T'as pas l'air bien réveillé, plaisanta-t-elle."

Et c'est à partir de ce moment que les (problèmes) colocataires arrivèrent.


	5. Chapter V: Zen et antidépresseur

Avachi sur son fauteuil fétiche, Kiba regardait d'un air dubitatif la jeune fille qui se déhanchait et sautillait sur le tapis de la salle à manger.

_« Ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'elle fait inlassablement les mêmes mouvements et pourtant elle ne semble même pas s'en lasser. Comment peut-on conserver un tel dynamisme après avoir passé la nuit à même le sol dans la maison d'un individu qu'on ne connaît même pas ?»_

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit déjà obscurci par le brouillard matinal. Il se leva mollement, laissa Ino à son ouvrage et partit à la recherche d'une activité qui lui changerait les idées.  
Après une dizaine de minutes passées à errer dans les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée, il décida finalement de reporter toute son attention sur son facteur adoré et c'est avec le sourire en coin qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_« Quelle surprise va-t-il encore me réserver ? Un colis piégé ? Une poubelle intacte ? Ou encore le courrier placé dans la poubelle comme la dernière fois, peut-être ? A moins qu'il... »_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un problème majeur se présenta à nouveau : la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Quelque peu déconcerté, il la repoussa avec force pendant plusieurs secondes et vérifia s'il avait à faire avec la bonne clé.

_« Tout est en ordre...Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive...Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il aurait placé la poubelle devant la porte pour que je sois incapable de l'ouvrir. P'tain ! Il est pas si bête que ça, le saligaud ! »_

Visiblement frustré par sa conclusion qui lui semblait hautement probable, Kiba ouvrit avec précipitation la première fenêtre qu'il rencontra, sauta par-dessus et atterrit dans ses géraniums. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, sa blessure au tibia se réveilla brutalement et l'obligea à continuer sa route en boitant.

« Et en plus, il me fait faire n'importe quoi ! » grogna-t-il, « La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le fous dans la poubelle. Parole de yakuza.»

Durant le court trajet qu'il avait à effectuer, il fut surpris des regards insistants des différentes personnes qu'il croisa et surtout de leur figure horrifiée.

_« Et en plus, ces guignols sont aussi du rendez-vous. La journée commence bien, ma parole. »_

Il arriva finalement sur son palier et crut se sentir défaillir : sur son paillasson, un jeune homme était allongé et semblait complètement inerte.

Dans un premier temps, il chercha à garder son sang froid et à expliquer le phénomène par une explication rationnelle.

_« Il a peut-être voulu sonner et s'est fait frapper par la foudre. Comme il était mouillé à cause de cette foutue flotte, il s'est retrouvé électrocuté et a fini par succomber après de longues secondes d'agonie...Mais bordel. Pourquoi devant MA porte ?! »_

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, le lycéen se noya dans la panique et se surprit même à tourner en rond sur lui-même en plaquant les mains sur son crâne, preuve véridique pour les voisins que ce garçon était complètement fou.

Gêné par tous ces gens qui le dévisageaient, il s'approcha ensuite du corps et décida de vérifier son pouls. Il plaça une main tremblante sur le cou de la victime et reposa doucement la tête sur son torse. Après quelques secondes d'angoisse, il entendit finalement distinctement des battements du cœur et même un ronflement.

_« Heu...c'est moi ou ce type roupille. »_

C'en était trop. Après tous les malheurs qu'il avait rencontrés durant un court laps de temps, Kiba se sentit obligé d'évacuer son stress et surtout son énervement devant la première personne venue, à savoir ce fameux dormeur.  
Il se redressa, attrapa sa prochaine victime par le col et la secoua de toutes ses forces en beuglant :  
« Ohé ohé ! Tu vas te lever, oui ! T'as été payé pour ça ? Par qui ?»  
Après deux à trois minutes de passivité, le jeune inconnu ouvrit mollement les yeux et poussa un soupir suivi de près par un bâillement qui en disait long sur le personnage :  
« Tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant?  
-Par le facteur ? Et pourquoi ? T'as besoin d'argent ?  
-Me lâcher, c'est en option ?  
- T'as surtout besoin d'un coup de pied au cul, oui ! D'ailleurs je te promets de m'exécuter si tu ne réagis pas au bout de cinq secondes !  
-Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je te vomis en pleine figure. »

Réalisant enfin que le jeune homme venait de se réveiller, Kiba le relâcha immédiatement et recula d'un pas afin d'éviter quelque éclaboussure de toutes sortes.  
A terre et trempé par la pluie, celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement outré par la situation qui venait de se dérouler. Kiba fut frappé par cet air blasé qui marquait la figure de son interlocuteur. Assis en tailleur, il observait le paysage alentour sans grande conviction et marquait régulièrement un temps d'arrêt pour prendre le temps de bailler. Habillé d'un simple t-shirt vert et d'un pantalon de jogging, Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour cet adolescent qu'il prenait, pour ainsi dire, pour un détraqué. Accablé par ce manque de pragmatisme, il ne cessait de fixer avec exaspération ses cheveux bruns mi-longs qui ruisselaient.

« En voilà des manières d'accueillir les gens, dit-il en se relevant, tu réveilles souvent tes parents comme ça ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à contempler mes cheveux ?  
-Rien du tout...Ne bouge pas, je vais aller te chercher une serviette."

Une fois la porte passée, Kiba tomba nez à nez avec Ino qui commençait à s'inquiéter :  
« Je t'ai entendu hurler pendant de longues minutes derrière la porte... En plus, tu sembles boiter. Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?  
-Moi ? Oui je vais très bien. J'ai juste rencontré un garçon complètement paumé qui menaçait de me vomir dessus. Enfin, l'éclate, quoi.  
-Et ben ! Tu as vraiment le chic pour tomber sur des gens fantaisistes, toi ! dit-elle en souriant. »

_« Mouais, tu en es le plus bel exemple... »_

« Dis-moi, ça ne te pose pas de problème si je jette un coup d'œil ?  
- Fais comme chez toi, répond-il dans un haussement d'épaules."  
3 secondes après que Kiba l'ai quittée, un hurlement perçant se fit entendre dans toute la maison :  
« Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »  
_« Et c'est reparti pour un tour...En fait, où sont les serviettes ? »_


	6. Chapter VI: Tea Time

Après avoir mis la main sur le placard à serviette, Kiba retourna auprès des deux énergumènes qui l'avaient laissé sur le palier de la porte d'entrée. Il préféra cependant s'arrêter dans le couloir où, caché par le porte-manteau, il glanait discrètement quelques bribes de la conversation.

« Mais pour qui elle se prend ?!  
-Pour ta mère, Ino, et à juste titre d'ailleurs... »

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, le jeune homme remarqua qu'Ino semblait étrangement agitée. Intrigué par cette discussion à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, Kiba s'approcha discrètement et lança d'un geste désinvolte la serviette à la figure de Shikamaru.

« Pourquoi ne pas continuer votre charmante conversation autour d'une tasse de thé ? Cette boisson chaude et réconfortante permet de résoudre bon nombre de problèmes. De plus, cette vieille bâtisse offre un magnifique abri pour se protéger de la pluie.  
-Je vois qu'on s'améliore niveau hospitalité. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant cette impressionnante performance, répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Prendre le temps d'essayer, c'est économisé celui qu'on perd à regretter. »

Kiba fut surpris par sa propre remarque. Ce n'était pas son genre de lancer des belles paroles, surtout concernant ce sujet. Néanmoins cette phrase lui semblait familière et le simple fait de l'évoquer le troublait énormément.

« J'accepte ta proposition. En plus, cette tasse de thé me paraît être une bonne opportunité pour te faire part de notre petite discussion. »

Pendant qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau, Kiba songea à ce qui lui était arrivé précédemment.  
_« Qui a bien pu prononcer cette expression ?...Et pourquoi, j'en suis tout retourné ?...C'est bizarre ...Peut-être pendant mon enfance ?...Mon enfance...Je ne m'en sou... »_

Alors que le lycéen était littéralement perdu dans ses pensées, l'eau commença à déborder ce qui l'obligea à se reconnecter à la réalité. Frustré par son inattention, il conclut sa réflexion rapidement en attrapant trois tasses.  
_« J'ai sûrement dû l'entendre de la part de Kankuro ou d'un acteur de cinéma...Enfin ça ne doit pas être bien important. »_

Arrivé devant la table de la salle à manger, Kiba ne put que trop bien constater que ses deux invités semblaient tous deux bien remontés.

« Comme si j'allais l'écouter ! En plus, tu le dis toi-même, elle me prend pour une folle.  
-Rhaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu crois que ça me plaît de jouer les intermédiaires ? Et puis, elle n'a pas tord, je te signale ! Tu pars comme ça et tu rentres dans la maison d'un inconnu pour y passer la nuit ! Mais qu'as-tu dans la tête ? Tu aurais pu tomber sur un malade ! Est-ce que tu en as conscience, Ino ? répliqua sèchement Shikamaru.  
-Je sais très bien me défendre ! Arrête de me prendre pour une enfant !  
-Ton comportement me laisse penser le...  
-Thé à la menthe ou thé aux fruits rouges ?

L'irruption du jeune homme coupa court à toute forme de protestation.

-Thé aux fruits rouges, s'il-te-plaît, répondit calmement Ino.  
- Vous pourriez m'expliquer la situation. Il semble que je sois impliqué malgré moi dans ce conflit. Donnez-moi au moins quelques explications.

A ces mots, Shikamaru se redressa et se tourna vers le principal intéressé.  
« Tu t'appelles Kiba, si j'ai bien compris.  
-Oui, c'est exact.  
-Et bien Kiba, écoute-moi bien. Suite à une dispute avec sa mère, Ino a décidé de fuguer de chez elle. Finalement elle est entrée chez toi et a décidé d'élire domicile ici. Cependant ses parents sont loin d'être d'accord avec cette situation. Tu comprends bien que...  
-Elle ne m'avait demandé que de passer une seule soirée ici. Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser traîner dehors sous cette pluie, marmonna Kiba.  
-Kiba, s'il-te-plaît, implora Ino. Ma mère est vraiment terrible ces temps-ci. Je sais que j'abuse de ton hospitalité mais...Juste le temps que...  
-Je ne peux rien faire, murmura l'adolescent.  
-C'est de l'argent que tu veux ?! cria Ino. J'en trouverai. Ce n'est pas un problème si ce n'est que...  
-Je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord de tes parents. De plus, je ne peux pas tolérer le fait qu'ils se fassent du mouron à cause de moi. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise réputation dans le quartier. Va au moins leur parler. Si tu obtiens leur autorisation alors tu pourras rester chez moi, répondit-il en lui tournant le dos. »

Contrairement aux aprioris, cela l'embêtait de laisser Ino partir, surtout avec les problèmes familiaux auxquels elle semblait confrontée. Néanmoins, il savait qu'une situation aussi instable ne mènerait à rien et c'est pourquoi il préférait prendre des précautions.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Ino revienne à l'assaut, elle lui répondit d'un ton posé :

« Tu as raison. Je ferais mieux d'en discuter avec eux. J'ai la chance d'avoir un père tolérant. Il ne mérite pas que je m'enfuis de la maison sans explication. »

Après avoir siroté son thé aux fruits rouges, elle se leva et suivit Shikamaru. Elle se retourna, sourit à Kiba et lui lança :  
« Eh ! Fais pas cette tête ! Tu n'auras même pas le temps de m'oublier, tu verras. »

En les regardant s'éloigner, Kiba laissa échapper un petit soupir.

_« Au moins, j'ai eu le droit à un peu d'animation. J'espère que ça va s'arranger de son côté. Par contre, je ne fais pas d'illusion : ses parents n'accepteront pas sa proposition.»_

Après avoir fermé la porte, il fut accueilli par Akamaru qui remuait la queue et qui l'invitait à jouer avec lui. Face à un manque de réaction de la part de son maître, le chien attrapa furtivement une de ses baskets préférées et s'enfuit, visiblement fier de son méfait.

«Ohé ! Où tu cours comme ça ?! Rends-moi ça tout de suite! »

Fatigué d'avoir passé la soirée à courir après son chien, Kiba s'effondra dans le canapé sans plus de cérémonie.

Pendant son sommeil, il fit un rêve étrange où il voyait une femme avec des cheveux roux qui cachaient son visage. Elle tenait fermement dans ses bras un colis et était habillée d'un kimono rose sur lequel avaient été cousu de grandes hirondelles aux plumes pourpres. Visiblement gênée par son interlocuteur, elle baissait les yeux et bredouillait des phrases intelligibles.  
Afin de mieux la comprendre, le lycéen s'en approcha doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit.

« Je m'excuse. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Je m'excuse. Je ferais mieux la prochaine... »  
« KIBA ! »

Une main oppressante s'était soudainement abattue sur son épaule. En se débattant, Kiba se réveilla brutalement et tomba nez à nez avec...

« Kanku ! Bordel pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses n'importe quoi ?! »  
Ravi de l'effet qu'il avait réussi à produire, Kankuro ricana narquoisement.  
« Même pas un petit bonjour ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis déçu !

- Au lieu de me lancer des regards noirs, va donc ouvrir aux trois personnes postées depuis un quart d'heure devant la porte.  
-Trois? Personnes ? » demanda l'adolescent en baillant.  
« C'est pourtant pas faute de s'être manifesté. Ils ont sonné au moins une vingtaine de fois. Ils semblent venus de loin, deux d'entre eux ont même apporté des cartons.  
-Des cartons ?

Cette fois, Kiba marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda d'un air hébété son interlocuteur. Il rejeta d'un geste brusque la couverture et se leva péniblement du canapé.  
« Bon dieu ! Tu ne sembles vraiment pas bien réveillé.  
-La faute à qui, à ton avis ? beugla Kiba.  
-Et ces pauvres gens qui attendent désespérément devant la porte dans l'espoir de te voir et de te...  
-C'est bon ! J'arrive ! Mais laisse-moi au moins le temps de me préparer pour être un minimum présentable.

Une fois habillé et peigné, Kiba ouvrit doucement la porte. Sur le pallier se trouvait, à son grand étonnement, Ino et Shikamaru, accompagnés d'un grand monsieur. Mesurant dans les 2 mètres, il dégageait une certaine assurance et avait de la carrure. Son chapeau noir cachait en partie des cheveux blonds blanchissants légèrement. S'attendant à beaucoup de sévérité de la part de cet étranger, le jeune homme fut étonné de voir un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Nous sommes encore désolés de te réveiller si tôt. Je préférais m'occuper de cette affaire avant de me rendre au travail, expliqua le quadragénaire.  
-Tu aurais pu attendre un peu, Papa, rétorqua Ino sur un ton rempli de reproches.  
-Je ne suis pas en vacances, ma puce. Et aujourd'hui, je dois impérativement me rendre à 8h10 au travail.  
-Vous voulez donc faire une visite des lieux ? demanda Kiba, persuadé qu'on lui faisait une farce.  
-Exactement.  
-C'est votre dernier mot ?  
-Kiba, on s'est pas réveill du mat pour entendre ça, protesta mollement Shikamaru.  
-Et bien ! Rentrez. »

La visite fut assez animée grâce aux différentes anecdotes que lançait Kankuro pour amuser la galerie. Le père d'Ino fut assez satisfait de l'état de la maison et de l'attitude de Kiba qui lui semblait sérieux et décida d'accepter la proposition en prenant bien sûr le temps de lui donner le plus de recommandations possibles et son numéro de téléphone.  
Après avoir embrassé tendrement sa fille, il sortit précipitamment de la maison et courut pour éviter de rater son train.

« Tu vois ! Je suis encore là ! Cette fois-ci, tu n'as plus aucune excuse, Mister Kiba ! affirma gaiement Ino.  
-Et toi, Shikamaru ? Tu es venu pour porter les cartons ?  
-Absolument pas. Moi aussi, je vais habiter ici. Mes parents vont effectuer une mission qui risque de durer plusieurs mois. Apparemment ils ont peur que j'ai la flemme de me faire à manger et que je crève de faim à leur retour.  
-Je vois...C'est charmant...Et ils sont d'accords ?  
-Tu ne le sais sûrement pas mais mes parents et ceux d'Ino sont très proches. Ainsi ils m'ont certifié que si le père d'Ino était d'accord alors ils le seraient eux aussi. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper, déclara-t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé.  
-Et les cartons ? Tu les laisses au milieu du salon ? rétorqua Kiba, visiblement amusé par la paresse de son nouveau colocataire.  
-Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe. Il est toujours comme ça, dit Ino en soulevant sa valise.  
-Ah oui ?  
-C'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'apporter les cartons...Pour éviter de faire un aller et retour inutile. Une vraie feignasse...Sinon, je peux prendre la chambre du deuxième ? »

Kiba acquiesça avant d'aider Ino. Ce soir, il ne put contenir sa joie de cuisiner pour plusieurs personnes et chantonna un air populaire. Chacun mangeait à sa façon : Shikamaru était affalé sur la table tandis qu'Ino essayait vainement de manger avec des baguettes et criait de temps en temps victoire. Il s'aperçut soudainement que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. 

_« Mais en fait...Où est Kankuro ? »_


	7. Chapter VII: Un pas de plus

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Kankuro n'était pas revenu rendre visite à Kiba. Contrairement à son habitude, cette subite disparition ne le troubla même pas, lui qui était pourtant un vrai cérébral. En effet, armé de sa liste de fournitures, il cherchait avec acharnement, aux côtés d'Ino et de Shikamaru, à retrouver, dans les différents magasins spécialisés de la ville, le matériel recommandé par leurs futurs professeurs.

« Un pinceau biseauté ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ?! marmonna Ino en relisant pour la troisième fois le petit post it sur lequel elle avait dressé la liste de tout son matériel artistique.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre l'option artistique. Tu savais très bien sur quel dégénéré tu tomberais cette année, déclara Shikamaru en baillant.  
- T'es sûr que je ne me suis pas trompée, Kiba, demanda-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de Shikamaru. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.  
- Nan, je ne pense pas...Il me semble, qu'en art plastique, les pinceaux biseautés sont utilisés pour les formes et les coups de pinceaux angulaires. Ils servent aussi à réaliser des fondus sur des petites zones.  
- Ah ! Mais oui...bien sûr ! J'avais juste...oublié, bredouilla Ino, gênée de ne rien comprendre à l'explication de son nouveau colocataire.  
- N'empêche, que pour vous y prendre à un jour de la rentrée scolaire, vous devez manquer cruellement d'organisation, les gars, releva Shikamaru.  
- Rhaa ! Tu sais bien qu'avant cette semaine, les boutiques d'art étaient fermées. Comment étais-je censée trouver mes pinceaux biseautos...  
- Biseautés, rectifia Kiba.  
- Oui, pardon, biseautés...Enfin bref, tu m'as très bien comprise. Et puis, c'est surtout pour Kiba qu'on ratisse tout le quartier. D'ailleurs au lieu de faire le malin, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas pris avant ? demanda Ino d'un air exaspéré.  
- Ça...ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête, prétexta Kiba d'un air désinvolte.  
- Ah ! Je vous jure ! Les garçons, faut toujours être derrière et puis...pourquoi tu nous as appelé « les gars » tout à l'heure? Tu sous-entends peut-être que j'en suis un ?! C'est quoi ces man.."

Les paroles d'Ino se noyèrent dans le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait dans le centre commercial. Dans la grande allée, les bribes de conversation se mélangeaient entre elles et formaient un ensemble incohérent qui paraissait pourtant mélodieux aux oreilles du jeune Inuzuka. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans un centre commercial. Toute cette agitation perpétuelle contrastait avec la monotonie quasi-constante de son existence. Les grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer les premiers rayons de soleil de la saison, pourtant ardemment désirés par l'ensemble de la population. Rien à voir avec tous ces jours de pluie. Tous ces magasins colorés, débordant de marchandises et dégageant des effluves de parfum encore inconnus, impressionnaient le jeune homme et le captivaient.

« Eh Kiba ! Tu nous écoutes ? Tu sembles ailleurs, s'impatienta Ino.  
-Nan...enfin oui, j'écoute. C'est même très intéressant, s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent.  
-Je ne savais pas que le prix des radis t'intéressait tant, mais bon ! Si tu le dis. »

Afin de se faire un peu oublier, Kiba ralentit la cadence de ses enjambés et laissa volontairement un espace stratégique le séparant de ses camarades. Il avait beau savoir parfaitement ce qu'était un pinceau biseauté, jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à une liste de fournitures. C'était même la première fois qu'il allait aller à l'école. Malgré son manque de connaissances sur ce sujet, Kiba avait conscience de ses lacunes et savait pertinemment qu'il représentait une exception dans la société actuelle. Il ne pouvait cependant pas cacher ses nombreuses palpitations et ses bredouillements qui traduisaient à la fois son impatience et son appréhension.

A la fin de la journée, toutes les fournitures avaient été achetées et étaient rangées consciencieusement sur les bureaux de chacun. Afin d'être en pleine forme pour la rentrée, chacun s'était couché relativement tôt. Vaine tentative pour Kiba qui n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. A 7 heures du matin, il se résolut enfin à se lever. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, il se lava et enfila rapidement son nouvel uniforme. Une fois habillé, il se contempla longuement dans le miroir et se surprit même à sourire bêtement.

_« Je fais enfin pouvoir aller à l'école...comme tout le monde »_

Etant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'un homme plus grand que lui s'était discrètement glissé derrière lui. Muni d'une caméra, l'individu suspect posa délicatement son bras autour du cou du garçon et sa tête sur son épaule.

« Vas-y, Kiki ! Fait un sourire à la caméra ! s'exclama joyeusement Kankuro.  
- Ne m'appelle plus Kiki ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça, s'écria Kiba, agacé d'être si brutalement rattaché à la réalité. Et puis où est-ce que tu étais la semaine dernière ?  
- Attention, montée de stress pour notre Kiki national qui s'apprête aujourd'hui à vivre un jour exceptionnel ! Vos impressions sur cette journée qui s'annonce bien remplie ?  
- Je dirai une seule chose. Éteins cette caméra où je te défenestre avec sur le champ.  
-Ah mère nature ! Regarde comme tes jeunes sont blasés ! Quelle tristesse ! dit Kankuro en posant la caméra sur le lit. »

Il dévisagea ensuite pendant un certain temps son ami qui lui faisait face.

_« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »_

Il s'approcha, attrapa la cravate Kiba et la renoua correctement.

« 16 ans, certes, mais incapable de nouer sa cravate, déclara Kankuro d'un ton moqueur et affectueux.  
- Pas la peine de rire. Un jour, je le ferai correctement et je te montrerai que je suis devenu un homme, un vrai.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais les preuves sont là, parlent d'elles-mêmes et me montrent que tu as un sacré chemin à parcourir avant d'y parvenir.

Au moment où Kiba s'apprêta à répliquer, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent alors vers la source de ce vacarme. Ils furent surpris de découvrir Shikamaru à moitié habillé au milieu de l'escalier, traîné sans ménagement par Ino.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher, nom d'un chien, s'indigna Shikamaru.  
- Je ne serai pas obligée de faire tout ça si MONSIEUR était capable de se lever tout seul, comme un grand.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument te lever maintenant ? On a trois heures d'avance. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que même ton Sasuke n'est pas encore levé.  
- C'est pas...c'est pas pour Sasuke, voyons ! Et puis, faut faire visiter l'établissement à Kiba. C'est incroyablement grand, je te rappelle !  
-Même lui ne doit pas être... »

Se sentant observés, ils tournèrent en même temps leur figure ahurie vers le principal concerné.

« Bonjour, vous deux. Prêt pour la rentrée ? demanda Kiba d'un air gêné, dans une tentative désespérée d'établir un contact avec ses congénères.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu es même habillé ! On a trois heures devant nous, s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.  
- Bah, comme dit le proverbe, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.  
- Sache que ce sont des foutaises ! Mais bon puisque tu es levé, je vais peut-être faire un effort pour m'habiller. Te faire visiter aura plus de sens que te rester planté là à admirer une tête de con, maugréa Shikamaru en se grattant la tête et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

30 minutes après, tout le monde était fin prêt. Après avoir salué Kankuro et Akamaru, les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la maison en empruntant le jardin, longèrent ensuite une rue bordée par deux rangées de marronniers et châtaigniers puis marchèrent ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Shikamaru se tenait en tête de file. Il traînait les pieds mais était régulièrement poussé par Ino qui lui demandait de marcher plus vite et de se tenir bien droit. A plusieurs reprises, Kiba dévisagea Ino. Pour la rentrée, elle s'était maquillée et avait soigneusement attaché ses cheveux en nattes.

_« Elle est bien plus féminine que la morfale qui a fini mon pot de Nutella la semaine dernière. Je dirai même qu'elle est méconnaissable. »_

Au bout d'un certain temps, les arbres de la rive gauche disparurent pour laisser place à un solide mur de briques.

_« C'est quoi ce mur ? Ça n'en finit pas ! »_

5 minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant un grand portail qui trônait au milieu d'une grande place. A côté de la porte finement travaillée, était inscrit en italique : _Collège Amaethon_

Loin d'être impressionnés, Ino et Shikamaru, habitués à tout ce faste, poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans l'établissement.

« Alors ? Tu viens ? »


	8. Chapter VIII: Le jour J

« Alors tu viens ? »

Cette question brève brisa néanmoins en un instant le silence qui s'était solidement installé depuis une vingtaine de minutes au sein du groupe.

Surpris d'attirer ainsi toute l'attention de ses deux camarades, Kiba déglutit et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de donner une réponse plus ou moins intelligible :

« Oui...J'arrive...Partez devant, je vous rejoins tout de suite, balbutia-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas l'air gêné de leur camarade, Ino et Shikamaru le fixèrent d'un air interrogatif. En temps normal, ce dernier, de par son petit côté terre à terre et droit dans ses baskets, donnait l'image d'un adolescent mature à la limite du blasé. Aujourd'hui cependant, sa voix enrouée, ses tremblements fébriles et sa tendance infernale et quasi-répétitive à baisser sans cesse la tête le faisaient assimiler à un petit collégien timoré tentant vainement de se déclarer. Ce paradoxe avait de quoi être préoccupant.

- Un problème ? Es-tu sûr que ça va ? Depuis hier, tu m'as l'air très tourmenté, lui demanda Ino.

- Si tu as oublié quelque chose, on peut toujours retourner à la maison. On a bien deux bonnes heures devant nous, continua Shikamaru en regardant sa montre.

_« Je ne peux vraiment pas leur dire que...Que »_

« Eh oh ! Kiba ! s'inquiéta Ino.

_« Je ne peux définitivement pas leur dire que... »_

- J'ai juste...un caillou coincé dans ma chaussure. »

Le tout prononcé avec le sourire le plus niais de la création.

« Tout ce cinéma pour ça ?! T'es vraiment une petite nature ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Marche un peu avec un caillou tranchant pendant une vingtaine de minutes et tu verras ton pied est foutu après, maugréa Kiba en secouant énergiquement son pied gauche. »

Irrité de s'être levé de si bon matin pour assister à cette scène burlesque, Shikamaru profita de l'occasion pour proposer :

« Si tu veux changer de chaussures, on peut toujours rentrer. Ne te gêne surtout pas. On pourrait même se reposer en t'attendant, se coucher et revenir dans deux heures, comme la plupart des Premières normalement constitués de cet établissement. Classe, apparemment, à laquelle notre chère amie Ino Yamanaka et son acolyte Kiba Inuzuka appartiennent pour notre plus grand plaisir.

- J'ai bien compris que tu voulais rentrer, Shikamaru ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, par pitié...

- Si tu l'as compris, pourquoi donc nous fais-tu venir si tôt ? la coupa-t-il.

- Comme je te l'avais déjà expliqué...

Ino et Shikamaru étaient repartis dans une de leurs discussions sans fin dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Ils semblaient ainsi avoir partiellement oublié la présence de Kiba, au grand bonheur de ce dernier, et continuaient à avancer sans interrompre leur conversation.

_« J'ai juste peur de rentrer dans cette foutue école...J'aurai vraiment eu l'air con en disant une chose pareille. Quoique, d'un autre côté, mon excuse était vraiment bidon. »_

Tel un enfant qui apprend à nager, le jeune homme craignait de se jeter à l'eau. Il restait hésitant sur le rebord, contemplait avec une admiration teintée de crainte cette immensité bleue, mouvante et claire qui lui caressait doucement le pied, se laissait tenter, reprenait confiance, se tenait prêt à sauter et au dernier moment se rétracter. La peur de l'inconnu et la solitude écrasante due à l'ignorance étaient deux fardeaux lourds à porter. N'est-il pas naturel de se sentir honteux d'essuyer le moindre échec devant toutes ses personnes qui savaient, qui vivaient la chose avec une spontanéité si déroutante qu'elle en devenait presque affligeante?

A 16 ans, Kiba n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans le moindre établissement scolaire. Il avait toujours eu des cours à domicile auprès de M. Matterson, le précepteur qui l'avait suivi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Avoir des camarades, plusieurs professeurs, une petite table individuelle et un casier étaient de simples choses qui lui semblaient pourtant inconcevables. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était néanmoins de montrer sa différence, d'être à nouveau pointer du doigt et de briser les maigres espérances qu'il avait nourri pendant ses cinq derniers mois.

De nombreuses questions se mélangeaient dans son esprit atrophié et en ébullition. Sa tête s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde et un poids de plus en plus pesant l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Son angoisse était tellement grande qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir son rôle du garçon insensible qu'il jouait pourtant si bien quotidiennement.

_« Je devrais...peut-être.. »_

Sa réflexion fut tout à coup interrompue par une vibration de son téléphone portable.

_« Un message...de ? De Kankuro ? »_

Muet de surprise, Kiba dévisagea longuement son téléphone.

**JE TE VOIS.**

_« Comment ça « il me voit » ? Il se moque de moi ? Il peut vraiment me voir en train de tergiverser depuis une dizaine de minutes devant un panneau d'affichage vide ? »_

**RESTE FORT, KIKI.**

_« Kiki ?! Il continue avec ça. J'aurai dû le défenestrer quand les premiers symptômes se faisaient sentir. Maintenant, il va me bassiner avec ça jusqu'à ma majorité...Rester fort ? Je rentre dans une école, mec, pas dans un monastère."_

**ET SURTOUT... : )**

_« Je le savais ! Il se fout de moi, ce troufion Rhaa ! Et pourquoi je reste planté là ? Je lui donne d'excellentes raisons pour me discréditer. »_

Libéré de sa crainte, aveuglé par l'exaspération, l'adolescent ferma brutalement son portable et poussa sans cérémonie la lourde porte d'entrée. Scrutant l'horizon, il aperçut au loin deux silhouettes et reconnut ses colocataires.

_« Ils sont vachement loin ! Je vais devoir courir pour les rejoindre. »_

Au-delà de la grande entrée, s'étendait un très long chemin pavé, entouré de chaque côté par des rangées quasi symétriques de marronniers. Leurs longues feuilles vertes offraient une protection optimale contre le soleil et apportaient à ce paysage, quoique qu'étroitement associé à l'enseignement, une dimension apaisante. L'ensemble formé par ces hauts troncs imposants dessinait une sorte de clôture qui encadrait le couloir linéaire traversé à toute allure par Kiba pour rattraper son retard. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffait eux qu'il avait pourtant tant peiné à peigner. A sa grande surprise, cette course folle l'enchantait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et déclenchait même une espèce d'hilarité qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

« Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère, dit-il en haletant lorsqu'il arriva enfin à leur hauteur.

- Kiba ? Oh ! Désolé ! On ne t'a pas vraiment attendu.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Courir, ça fait toujours du bien.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu avais mal au pied, lâcha Shikamaru en le regardant en biais, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Avec le caillou en moins, ça va déjà mieux. »

Un lourd silence appesantit à nouveau l'atmosphère pendant que les trois jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment qui leur faisait face.

« Bon ! Comme le disais Shikamaru, on a environ deux heures à combler. Alors pourquoi ne pas me faire visiter ? proposa Kiba avec pour unique objectif de rendre l'ambiance un peu plus joviale.

- Aha ! Tu vois, Shikamaru !

Fière du succès de sa proposition, elle lui donna un vif coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ouais...Je vois surtout que les ¾ des bâtiments sont fermés et qu'on ne pourra pas vraiment lui montrer grand-chose, répliqua-t-il en se massant le flanc.

- Toujours aussi rabat-joie à ce que je vois! »

Cette dernière réplique était accompagnée d'un sourire arrogant et provocateur, signe avant-coureur d'un débat enflammé imminent.

_« Et c'est reparti. »_

« Et ce bâtiment-là aussi ? demanda Kiba en indiquant la première chose qui entrait dans son champ de vision.

- Nan. Théoriquement ça doit être l'un des seuls à être ouvert. Il s'agit du bâtiment B, qui accueille tous les collégiens et les lycéens, expliqua Shikamaru.

- L'architecture est assez particulière. On se croirait dans ses vieilles demeures du XVIIIème. Ça ressemble presque à un château, avec les tourelles en moins.

- Normal, puisque c'en était un à la base.

- Pardon ?

- Comme tu as pu le constater, le domaine est assez vaste et les bâtiments sont restés assez anciens. Certains éléments ont été détruits. De nombreux murs sont tombés pour pouvoir construire des salles plus spacieuses et beaucoup de fenêtres ont été placées pour augmenter la luminosité. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tous les parquets ont été remplacés et chaque salle répond aux normes les plus strictes de sécurité.

- Comment ce château a pu finir en école ?

- A la base, il appartenait à un riche marquis. Le château a pendant longtemps appartenu à la famille. Cependant, lourdement endetté, un de leurs descendants a été contraint de le vendre. Il a au final été racheté par l'Etat qui en a fait une grande école publique. Les nombreux aménagements qui ont été effectué pour répondre aux normes expliquent ce mélange particulier d'ancien et de moderne. »

Contrairement à ce que pouvait faire pressentir sa vive opposition, Shikamaru semblait lui aussi prendre plaisir à discuter avec Kiba. Ino restait un peu à l'écart et souriait malicieusement en regardant Shikamaru s'animer de la sorte. En haut des escaliers, elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Regardez ! Les portes sont grandes ouvertes ! Puisqu'on est là, et si on rentrait ? »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'entrée donnait directement sur un très grand hall d'entrée dont les murs pourpres étaient recouverts d'imposants panneaux, déjà remplis pour la rentrée. Au fond de la pièce, se tenait un escalier qui menait au premier étage. La finesse et la brillance de la rampe ne laissaient en aucun cas présager de l'infinité de mains qui s'y étaient succédées pendant de si nombreuses années. De chaque côté, il y avait un long couloir, menant sûrement aux classes du rez-de-chaussée. Pendant quelques secondes, le regard de Kiba se perdit dans la contemplation du lustre qui couronnait et surplombait la salle.

_« Cet endroit regorge de trésors. Je pourrais passer ma vie à les contempler. »_

Son attention se fixa à nouveau sur ses deux camarades qui examinaient minutieusement l'un des panneaux. 

« Première S...Oui mais laquelle...Où peut-il bien être, marmonna sans cesse Ino.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, elle s'était précipitée pour consulter la liste des noms. A l'aide de son doigt, elle traçait d'innombrables lignes invisibles et répétait inlassablement le même mouvement.

- Tiens, je suis en Première S4... Kiba, il semble que tu sois avec moi, cette année... Ino, aussi, annonça Shikamaru en se tournant vers son camarade.

- Eh, Ino ! On est ensemble. Plus besoin de chercher, dit Kiba en lui faisant signe d'arrêter. »

Croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il se rapprocha d'elle. La première chose qu'il remarqua est qu'elle semblait s'impatienter. Après avoir atteint la fin de la quatrième liste, elle leva la tête et s'écria :

« Mais où es-tu?!

- Je peux t'aider ? proposa gentiment son nouveau camarade de classe.

- Heu... Oui...Merci... Si tu trouves une Sakura Haruno, fais-moi signe, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Juste là, dit Kiba en lui pointant le nom du doigt.

- En Première ES6 ?...Attends ! Ne me dis pas... »

Son expression faciale avait viré de la simple crise d'énervement au véritable choc émotionnel.

« Que se passe-t-il, Ino ?

- Qu'IL est avec ELLE ! J'étais pourtant sûre, qu'il avait pris S, se lamenta-t-elle. »

_« De qui elle parle, bon sang ?" _

Pendant qu'Ino se morfondait sur son sort, Shikamaru put difficilement cacher son soulagement d'apprendre une aussi bonne nouvelle.

_« Qu'est-il arrivé à Shikamaru ? Pourquoi il se marre comme ça ? »_

« Il faudra que je me rattrape durant les récréations. Espérons que j'ai au moins de bons profs, conclut-elle finalement en regardant la liste des professeurs d'un air composé. Après un long moment d'attente, cette dernière poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

« Raine ! Kiba, on va avoir la meilleure prof d'Histoire du monde ! «

_« Tiens, elle semble avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Bizarrement, Shikamaru ne se marre plus du tout. »_

Pour confirmer son impression, le lycéen se dirigea mollement vers le couloir de droite tout en pestant :

« Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez ! Moi, je vais m'asseoir dans la salle des spectacles ! A une heure du discours de la directrice, les chaises ont forcément déjà été installées. A force de rester debout, j'en ai mal aux jambes ! »

Ne comprenant pas ce subit changement d'attitude, Kiba se tourna vers Ino et l'interrogea du regard.

« Que veux-tu ? Il fait son deuil.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Tu comprendras beaucoup de choses dès le premier jour. »

_« J'espère bien, car pour l'instant, c'est loin d'être gagné. Je ne pige rien à vos histoires. »_

La salle des spectacles avaient, en effet, été aménagées pour l'occasion. Un nombre incalculable de chaises avaient soigneusement été disposées avec une minutie presque effrayante.

« Une chose est sûre, on a l'embarras du choix. Où voulez-vous vous mettre ? demanda Kiba."

Sans lui répondre, Shikamaru se dirigea vers le premier rang, s'assit en à l'extrême gauche de la rangée, posa son sac sur la chaise de droite et sortit ses écouteurs.

« Le premier rang ? Ok. All...

A son plus grand étonnement, Ino se dirigea, quant à elle, dans la direction opposée.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, Ino ?

- Moi ? Non. Je vais juste m'asseoir au dernier rang, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement au monde.

- Pourquoi au dernier rang ? Tu vois bien que Shikamaru s'est mis au premier rang. »

A ces mots, Ino fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où voulait en venir Kiba.

« Et alors ? Il fait bien ce qu'il veut.

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire...qu'il a ses potes et moi mes copines. Ça a toujours marché comme ça, tu sais.

- Mais vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai été témoin pendant une semaine.

-Je... »

De toutes les questions qu'auraient pu lui poser le jeune homme, c'était bien celle à laquelle elle se serait le moins attendu et peut-être aussi la plus délicate. Il lui semblait normal de laisser à Shikamaru une certaine liberté. En même temps, la remarque de Kiba lui avait fait réaliser à quel point, chacun avait pris ses distances depuis ses dernières années. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tant éloignés ?

Elle se surprit ensuite à s'apitoyer sur l'air totalement ahuri de Kiba, qui visiblement ne comprenait rien aux histoires de lycéens.

_« Comment je vais faire pour choisir ma place, maintenant ? »_

D'un signe de la main, Ino l'invita à le suivre.

« Ok, j'ai compris. C'est bon pour cette fois, soupira-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Merci. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Prends pas cet air solennel ! C'est juste une place, s'amusa la jeune fille.

Pourtant, malgré ce sourire radieux et ce rire cristallin, Kiba avait l'ultime intuition qu'Ino pensait à quelque chose de beaucoup moins joyeux qu'elle n'aurait voulu le montrer. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Shikamaru qui s'était littéralement endormi sur sa chaise.

_« Vraiment. Tout ceci m'a l'air plus que complexe. Kanku, j'espère que je ne deviendrai jamais aussi compliqué. »_


	9. Chapter IX: Un bien étrange comédien

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'un flot ininterrompu d'élèves s'engouffrait frénétiquement dans l'immense salle des spectacles. Chaque fois plus nombreux et plus bruyants, ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, appelaient tels ou tels amis, leur demandaient de leur garder une place, se prenaient dans les bras, échangeaient quelques anecdotes sur leurs vacances d'été, le tout dans la bonne humeur générale. Ou presque. Quelques-uns, loin d'être ravis de reprendre les cours ou tout simplement déçus par la classe qu'on leur avait assignée, arboraient une mine dépitée et marchaient la tête baissée pendant que leurs camarades peinaient à les réconforter.

_« J'imagine qu'eux aussi font leur deuil. »_

Amusé par cette remarque qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprise, Kiba reporta toute son attention vers Shikamaru. Apparemment réveillé par toute cette agitation, il discutait avec un garçon qui s'était assis à sa droite. Assez robuste, grand et musclé, l'adolescent avait laissé ses longs cheveux châtains détachés contrairement à son camarade. Sa voix grave portait et pouvait être facilement entendue d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce dernier faisait le récit de ses vacances au Vietnam. Il animait ses propos avec de grands gestes et riait fréquemment aux nombreuses questions de Shikamaru.

« Un ami à lui ? demanda Kiba en s'adressant à Ino. »

Cette dernière ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Se tenant droite sur sa chaise, elle fixait, sans bouger un cil, les deux adolescents avec un regard qui se voulait nostalgique. Un spectateur averti, tel que notre ami Kiba, l'aurait probablement confondue avec une statue antique ou une de ces poupées en porcelaine. Son immobilité était telle qu'on se demandait si elle continuait vraiment à respirer.

_« En une heure, elle n'a pas cessé, un seul instant, de regarder mes baskets. Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient si jolies. J'ai bien fait de les prendre en rouge. »_

Riant de sa blague qui n'était même pas drôle, il promena rêveusement sa main dans sa poche droite où elle rencontra son téléphone fermé. Il se souvint tout d'un coup des petits SMS que lui avait envoyés son ami. Ils avaient été certes agaçants mais l'avaient néanmoins aidé à redevenir lui-même à un moment où il avait été complètement perdu.

Lui, puis Ino. Décidément, cette rentrée était vraiment déstabilisante. Seul Shikamaru restait fidèle à lui-même, à ses principes, à son attitude habituelle. Kiba enviait cette régularité. Il savait qu'il avait vraiment eu besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage tout à l'heure, alors pourquoi ne donnerait-il pas un petit coup de pouce à Ino. ? Elle qui était si dynamique et enthousiaste d'habitude.

_« Qu'aurait fait Kankurô pour consoler une demoiselle attristée. Je n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes, moi. »_

Il avait une grande sœur, c'est vrai. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu faillir ou pleurer. Il avait une mère aussi.

_« A ce stade, ce n'est plus une mère, c'est un démon. »_

Secoué par des souvenirs douloureux, le lycéen balaya d'un revers de la main ce qui constituait les pires moments de son existence.

_« Dans un moment pareil, voilà ce qu'aurait fait ma mère... »_

Sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte imprudent, Kiba attrapa vigoureusement la queue de cheval de sa voisine et la tira avec force. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une main écrasante vint s'aplatir brusquement sur le sommet du crâne de l'adolescent provoquant ainsi une douleur sourde et languissante.

« Combien, d'après toi, ont déjà essayé cette pratique puérile et insensée ? Beaucoup, mais peu en ont survécu, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du garçon. »

Les yeux, pourtant si clairs de la jeune fille, s'étaient soudainement assombris et viraient dangereusement vers un vert menaçant, à la limite du méphistophélique. Le pauvre lycéen contempla calmement son reflet dans ses yeux remplis de rage.

« J'ai déjà rencontré le diable en personne. Ne crois pas que je sois le moins du monde effrayé par ses subalternes, grommela-t-il en répondant à son regard agressif. »

Ino lâcha prise et tapota sur la tête de son interlocuteur, profitant de l'occasion pour bien le décoiffer.

« Ben, dis donc. C'est bien la première fois que je ne fais pas partir une personne en courant. Elle est si terrible que ça ta mère ? demanda la lycéenne, intriguée par cette réaction peu conventionnelle.

- Tu vois un immeuble haut de 128 étages et large d'une quarantaine ? C'est sa forme ultime dans une dizaine d'années, lui répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Ino eut bien du mal à rester assise sur son siège. Pour le coup, elle riait pour de bon, pas de doute à avoir sur la question. Elle était secouée par des rires spasmodiques qui l'obligeaient à rester pliée en deux et à regarder ailleurs pour se changer les idées. Pendant quelques instants, son rire concurrença celui du voisin de Shikamaru qui se retourna précipitamment en reconnaissant ce bruit qui lui était familier. Il se leva, déposa son sac sur sa chaise et courut à l'encontre de son amie.

« Ino ! cria-t-il. Excuse-moi, avec ce monde, je ne t'avais pas vu. En plus, en apercevant Shikamaru, je me suis directement dirigé vers le premier rang. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à regarder derrière moi, déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mais on ne voit que moi ici ! ...Attends, Choji ! Laisse-moi souffler ou je vais mourir avant d'avoir commencé l'année, lui répondit-elle difficilement en répondant à son étreinte.

_« Comme je l'avais deviné, il s'agit bel et bien d'un ami à Shikamaru. Mais il semble en même temps très proche d'Ino. »_

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Choji Akimichi. Je suis l'ami d'enfance d'Ino et de Shikamaru. Tu dois être un bon gars pour avoir fait rire Ino comme ça. Réjouis-toi car peu de monde en sont capables, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Kiba Inuzuka. Je suis nouveau de cette année. Je suis aussi celui qui partage sa maison avec Ino et Shikamaru, dit-il en répondant à sa poignée de main.

-Ah ! C'est donc toi ! Shikamaru m'en a justement parlé quand nous étions assis et... »

La lumière s'était soudainement éteinte dans la salle. Seule l'estrade avait été épargnée.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du discours. Je vais devoir retourner à ma place. Mais on aura sûrement d'autres occasions de discuter, affirma Choji en s'éloignant. »

Trop préoccupé par Ino, Kiba n'avait pas remarqué que l'intégralité des sièges était désormais occupée. L'air s'était considérablement réchauffé. De sa place, le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'excitation et l'exaltation des foules monter. Seul manquait à l'appel, la jeune fille qui aurait dû se tenir aux côtés de sa camarade.

« Eri...Où es-tu ? Le discours va bientôt commencer, envoya-t-elle à son amie.

- Si je t'ai donné mon numéro, ce n'est sûrement pas pour que tu puisses m'harceler ! »

Derrière Ino se tenait une fille blonde. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en deux couettes qui lui encadraient le visage et portait une jupe blanche qu'elle avait assortie à son chemisier. Dans l'obscurité, l'adolescent put difficilement distinguer ses traits faciaux. Après s'être assise, elle dévisagea Kiba et se tourna vers sa camarade.

« Un petit copain ? Tu me diras, il est assez mignon. Tu as finalement abandonné l'idée d'être avec Sasuke ? questionna-t-elle en désignant un point de la salle.

- Mais non ! C'est mon proprio ! Et puis, tu sais bien que je suis quelqu'un de fidèle. »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Eri se mirent tout à coup à briller.

« Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout ça en détail. »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, tout le monde se leva. Au loin, une femme d'environ la quarantaine s'avançait vers le micro, placé bien au centre de la scène pour l'occasion. Chacun de ses pas, quoique lents, retentissait dans la pièce. Elle se tenait bien droite, marchait avec majesté et regardait d'un air sévère chacun des étudiants qui se tenaient debout devant elle.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Bienvenue au lycée _Amaethon_ qui vous formera tout au long de cette année scolaire qui s'annonce déjà bien remplie. Vous tous ici, vous apprêtez à rentrer en Première, l'année qui concrétise le choix de la spécialisation que vous avez dû faire l'année dernière. Cette année est importante et comptera dans les dossiers que vous enverrez en vue d'entrer à l'université ou encore d'intégrer une prépa. Ne négligez pas cet aspect, en pensant que seule la Terminale comptera aux yeux des écoles auxquelles vous candidaterez. Vous ferriez une grave erreur.

Votre but cette année ? Vous épanouir aussi bien socialement que scolairement parlant.

Notre but cette année ? Faire en sorte de vous apporter un enseignement de qualité, en vue de concrétiser tous vos projets professionnels.

L'aspect scolaire est un point très important. Cependant à Amaethon, nous accordons également une place d'honneur à l'éveil artistique et sportif de chaque étudiant. De nombreuses activités et options sont à votre disposition pour vous permettre de profiter d'une année inoubliable.

Rappelez-vous également que certains élèves viennent parfois des quatre coins de la France et du globe pour profiter de certains avantages et de la renommée de notre établissement. Vous êtes des étudiants privilégiés. Nous avons examiné vos dossiers et avons cru en votre potentiel. Car oui. Chacun de vous à un potentiel. La diversité de nos activités vous permettra sans aucun doute de trouver votre propre voie.

Vous constituez l'élite de la nation... »

Un rire moqueur interrompu la directrice. Celle-ci ne sembla pas surprise par cette intervention. En un instant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier rang.

_« Merde. J'ai encore rien fait du tout. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça... »_

« L'élite de la nation ? Vraiment ? Pauvre mamie Tsunade. Tu rêves éveillée, ma parole ! La vieillesse, peut-être, te ferait-elle perdre la tête ? Chacun ici à un potentiel ? Que dis-tu alors aux gens comme moi qui n'auront pas leur bac l'année prochaine ? »

Juste devant Kiba, un garçon à la tignasse blonde était monté sur sa chaise et dévisageait fièrement de sa place la directrice qui le regardait d'un air impassible.

« Je leur dis que s'ils ne sont pas doués pour le scolaire, ils peuvent tout aussi bien être doués pour autre chose, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu me dis, ma très chère Tsunade. Encore un speech publicitaire. Crois-tu qu'on est ici pour une cure de détente ? Ahaha ! Tu es vraiment marrante. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! On est dans une école publique, ici ! Pas besoin d'autant d'efforts pour amasser du fric. Les parents ont déjà payés à travers leurs impôts. »

Au fond, Ino s'énervait sur son siège. Elle pesta à de nombreuses reprises et chuchota suffisamment fort pour que l'effronté puisse l'entendre :

« Naruto...Descends de là !...Tu veux te faire virer, ou quoi ?...Tais-toi...Pour l'amour de Dieu, ferme ta grande gueule ! »

Rien à faire. Les conseils prodigués par la lycéenne tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Kiba interrogea Eri du regard.

« C'est comme ça chaque année. Il adore faire son petit numéro, murmura-t-elle pour toute explication. »

« Encore un jeune qui ne maîtrise pas ce qu'il dit. Naruto ? Tu es pourtant excellent dans un domaine, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- 5 HEURES DE COLLE ! tonna-t-elle.

- C'est tout ? Pour un expert comme moi, 5 heures, c'est rien pour commencer l'année, ma vieille.

- 15 HEURES DE COLLE !

- Loin de mon dernier score. Tout ceci est déplorable. Tu deviens fade avec l'âge.

- 26 HEURES DE COLLE !

- Et c'est un nouveau record ! On applaudit bien fort !

Félicité par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et certains rires débiles, Naruto s'inclina, descendit de son siège et sortit de la salle.

« Débile. Tu es débile, Naruto, se lamenta Ino. »

Après son départ, le discours put continuer là où la directrice avait été dérangée. Certaines explications notamment sur la cantine furent données, des précisions sur certains événements furent apportées. A vrai dire, Kiba n'écoutait tout ça que d'une oreille distraite. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure l'avait énormément marqué. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas très bien à saisir le principe des colles. Etait-ce bénéfice ? Ce fameux Naruto avait vraiment l'air heureux d'en avoir. Peut-être que lui aussi allait en avoir quelques-unes, se réjouit-t-il. En même temps, pourquoi féliciter une personne qui avait fait preuve d'autant d'insolence ?

_« C'est louche... « Faire son numéro ? » C'était peut-être un comédien. Oui, ça doit être ça. »_

Le discours se termina par la répartition des élèves. La directrice commença d'abord par appeler tous les Premières appartenant à la filière scientifique.

_« Choji est donc en 1S2 ? Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu l'avoir dans la même classe que moi. »_

Bientôt, ce fut au tour des 1S4. De nombreux noms furent cités que Kiba tentaient vainement de retenir.

« Kiba Inuzuka. »

Surpris, il bougea la tête d'un air ahuri.

« Kiba Inuzuka ? »

Cette fois-ci, il se leva pour de bon, attrapa son sac et rejoignit la première moitié de la classe. Etre le seul debout devant une assemblée d'élèves, assis, qui vous dévisagent des pieds à la tête, est assez impressionnant pour une première fois. Dans cette foule d'inconnus, le jeune homme se sentit terriblement seul et étranger à la complicité de la plupart des étudiants qui se connaissaient pour la plupart depuis le primaire. Il fut ainsi soulagé quand il vit Shikamaru arriver.

« Alors, champion ? La forme ? s'exclama Kiba dans le but de le taquiner un peu.

- La grande forme comme tu peux le constater. Je suis crevé avant même d'avoir commencé, déclara son camarade amusé. »

« Eri Sawachika. »

- Tes pronostics sur cette nouvelle année scolaire, Eri ? interrogea Shikamaru lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'emploi du temps qui nous attend. Certains de nos profs sont plutôt biens tandis que d'autres...Niveau camarade de classe, y'en a pas mal que je ne connais que de noms. Je sais juste que...

« Naruto Uzumaki »

- l'année risque d'être assez agitée, conclut-t-elle en prenant soin de prendre un ton énigmatique. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, de nombreux élèves ricanèrent. Certains n'hésitaient pas à commenter l'évènement.

« Avant-dernier de la liste, avant-dernier de la classe, comme dit le dicton. »

_« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi les gens sont-ils si méchants à son égard ? Il ne m'avait pourtant pas l'air si stupide que ça. »_

« Ino Yamanaka. »

Après quelques minutes, avec son air grincheux, elle arriva enfin là où tous ses nouveaux camarades de classe s'étaient rassemblés. Elle croisa les bras, fit mine de bouder et suivit sans grande conviction les autres étudiants, accompagnés par le professeur principal.

« Que nous vaut cet air enthousiaste, demanda Shikamaru en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.

- J'étais sûre qu'il avait pris S. Vraiment sûre. La vie est injuste. Mais rien ne nous séparera ! Pas même la fatalité ! »

Kiba regarda la scène du coin de l'œil. Ino était vraiment changeante. C'était impressionnant. Pendant près d'une heure, il lui avait semblé voir une adulte, tiraillée par les pires problèmes que nous soumettent parfois la vie quotidienne. A présent, il ne voyait qu'une petite fille qui pinaillait et ne cessait de protester pour un simple caprice.

_« Étrange individu. Il me faudra du temps pour vraiment la cerner. »_


	10. Chapter X: Un sombre personnage

La salle de cours des 1S4 était au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal, celui par lequel les 3 adolescents étaient rentrés deux heures auparavant. La salle était incroyablement spacieuse et lumineuse grâce aux 4 baies vitrées, entourées de longs rideaux mauves, et qui recouvraient presque l'intégralité du mur de gauche. Un grand tableau véléda ainsi que trois tableaux d'affichage et un vidéoprojecteur avaient également été installés pour optimiser les conditions de travail. Au milieu de la pièce, huit rangés régulières de chaises et de tables individuelles avaient été placées pour permettre aux élèves de travailler. Sur chacune d'entre elles avait été collée une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève. Pour le début de l'année, les élèves devaient automatiquement se placer par ordre alphabétique.

Une fois tout le monde assis, l'heure des présentations avec le professeur principal put commencer.

« Je m'appelle Stein. Je serai votre professeur de SVT ainsi que votre professeur principal durant l'intégralité de cette année scolaire. Des questions ? Non ? Tant mieux. Je déteste les fouineurs de toute manière. »

Stein était un nouvel enseignant. Par conséquent, personne encore dans la salle n'avait déjà assisté à l'un de ses cours. Tout le monde s'interrogeait et se demandait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer de cette étrange réflexion.

_« Ce type sera donc mon tout premier professeur. »_

Kiba le dévisagea longuement. Habillé d'une blouse blanche et d'un simple pantalon de velours brun, Stein s'était placé à califourchon sur sa chaise, une bien étrange position pour un éducateur. Ce dernier fit mine de reporter toute son attention sur les différents paquets de feuilles qui avaient été placés sur son bureau. Après avoir maugréé entre ses dents, il interpella les deux premiers élèves qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision et leur demanda de distribuer les documents au reste de leurs camarades :

« Bon, j'imagine que vous avez l'habitude de toute cette paperasse. C'est la même chose chaque année et j'avoue que je n'ai pas très vraiment envie de perdre mon temps pour des choses pareilles. »

Kiba venait tout juste de récupérer l'intégralité des papiers administratifs. Il y en avait des rouges, des oranges, des verts et d'autres couleurs diverses et variées. Il les regarda d'un air perplexe puis tenta vainement de comprendre leur contenu avant de soupirer bruyamment. Trop bruyamment peut-être, puisque son intervention involontaire lui valut d'être le centre de tous les regards.

_« Même pas capable de rester discret plus de dix minutes... »_

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à détester ce genre de choses, nota Stein avec un sourire amusé, mais puisque vous m'y faîtes penser, continua-t-il en regardant sa montre, pourquoi ne pas consacrer notre temps un peu plus utilement en laissant la parole à notre nouveau camarade ? »

Retourné à ses papiers et bien décidé à ne plus se faire remarquer, Kiba avait, pendant un court laps de temps, écouté d'une oreille très distraite les propos tenus par son professeur.

« Mr. Inuzuka ? Je vous laisse la parole. Vous pouvez nous dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. »  
Presque mécaniquement, Kiba releva la tête et regarda d'un air ahuri dans la direction de Shikamaru dans une tentative plutôt vaine de comprendre la signification de la situation. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier était profondément endormi et récupérait après le réveil assez brusque que lui avait réservé Ino. Dépité, il tourna la tête vers Stein et demanda d'un air hésitant :  
« C'est-à-dire ? Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?  
- Voyons voir...le pire souvenir de ton enfance par exemple, déclara-t-il en sirotant son café. »

Assez gêné par une requête aussi indiscrète, l'adolescent dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de commencer. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, se rappela du moment en question et se lança :  
« C'était le jour de mes 8 ans. Je m'apprêtais à... »

Presque instantanément, Stein lui fit signe d'arrêter et s'exclama avec ironie :  
« Hum...je vois que Mr n'est pas très réceptif aux blagues...Oublions ce que je t'ai demandé, raconte-nous plutôt ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, des trucs insignifiants dont vous parlez entre vous tels que de votre amour irrationnel pour les équidés ou pour les chanteurs imberbes, que sais-je moi ? Et surtout, reste concis. »

_« L'enflure...Il aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt ? En plus, ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. »_

De très mauvaise grâce, Kiba se leva et se plaça au niveau du bureau de Stein. Il contempla le parterre de têtes brunes qui le fixaient avec la plus grande attention à son plus grand regret.

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka. J'ai 16 ans et je viens ici pour la toute première fois.  
Ce que j'aime faire dans la vie ?

_« Me promener avec Akamaru, jouer avec mon chien, laver mon chien, donner à manger à mon chien, foutre une raclée à Kankuro (quand il m'embête bien sûr, je suis loin d'être un sadique) et lire les livres de ma bibliothèque. »_  
« Dormir et ne rien faire... Ah oui ! J'aime beaucoup le Nutella aussi.

Ce que je n'aime pas :

_« Mon facteur, mes voisins, ce foutu surnom qui me colle à la peau. »_  
« Les gens inciviques et ceux qui me dégueulassent mes affaires. Vous êtes prévenus. »

Ma particularité :

_« Je suis le fils d'un yakuza. Il y a même quelques armes à feu dans mon placard.»_  
« Je suis nouveau ici. Mon ancien lycée était bien plus petit et il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il me reste à apprendre. Ne vous étonnez pas si je vous pose un tas de questions. Voilà. »

Presque unanimement toute la classe se mit à applaudir. A sa droite, une porte fut ouverte avec fracas. Visiblement le dénommé Naruto avait entre-temps regagné sa place où trônait ses pieds placés négligemment au-dessus de sa table. Sa présence avait provoqué beaucoup de commentaires peu élogieux. Il leva son menton et fit mine de provoquer son nouvel enseignant. Il fut cependant assez surpris de sa réponse nonchalante :  
« Jolies baskets, s'exclama-t-il d'un air admiratif. »

A côté de Kiba, Charles fulminait face à ce cruel manque de sérieux. Il marmonnait et tentait de manifester son mécontentement :

« Et il a fallu que je tombe sur une classe de clowns. Je suis sûr qu'on ne va rien faire de l'année avec ce prof. Vu comment il prend les choses... »

Sa réflexion fut coupée par une réaction assez soudaine de Stein. Il se leva brusquement et d'une voix forte, il déclara avec le plus grand des sérieux :  
« Que ceux qui ont pris un stylo avec eux, lèvent leur main. »

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent. Kiba, Ino et Shikamaru se dévisagèrent en même temps. Ils faisaient partie de ce groupe de privilégiés qui avaient pensé à apporter de quoi écrire.

« +2 points, donnez-moi vos noms, je vous en prie. »

Charles hallucinait. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Stein s'approcher de son bureau. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta net devant lui et d'une rapidité impressionnante, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres qui sépare son visage de celui de son élève.

« La sélection naturelle. Voyons, Mr. Surlyman. Il s'agit pourtant d'une notion abordée de façon beaucoup plus approfondie en Seconde. Serait-ce une confession de votre part ? Ecoutiez-vous sérieusement en cours ? »  
Charles déglutit. Le roux ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de comportement. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait même sentir l'haleine de son enseignant où se mélangeait l'odeur âcre de la cigarette à l'amertume du café.

La sonnerie vint interrompre ce petit rapport de force. Stein retourna à son bureau et demanda à tous les élèves de remplir leurs papiers administratifs qu'ils devaient impérativement remplir le lendemain. Malgré la fin des cours, de nombreuses personnes restèrent à leur table et parlèrent de leur nouveau professeur principal. Beaucoup d'étudiants formèrent des sortes de cercles disséminés ci et là dans la salle. Kiba rechercha Naruto des yeux. Il ne le trouva pas mais son regard rencontra par inadvertance la table de Shikamaru.

_« Il dort encore celui-là ? Ino ne l'a toujours pas réveillé ? »_

Ino discutait avec Eri et ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à Shikamaru. Enfin, c'était ce que Kiba croyait. S'ennuyant et voulant rentrer chez lui, le jeune Inuzuka réveilla doucement Shikamaru et lui proposa de l'accompagner :  
« Enfin fini ? demanda Shikamaru en s'étirant.  
- Oui. Depuis au moins 5 minutes. Cela te dit de rentrer ? proposa Kiba en lui indiquant du menton la sortie.  
-...Allons-y. Choji m'avait dit qu'il devait filer après la sonnerie. Et puis, partons d'ici avant que l'autre se ramène. »  
« L'autre ? »

Kiba voulut en savoir plus mais Shikamaru ne répondit pas clairement à ces multiples questions et se contenta de répondre :  
« Tu verras. Quand tu l'auras rencontré, tu le reconnaîtras tout de suite. De toute façon, il est toujours en très bonne compagnie. »

Contrairement à d'habitude, la cadence des pas de Shikamaru était inhabituellement rapide. On sentait que ce dernier se raidissait à chaque intersection et priait pour ne pas rencontrer la personne qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mentionner.

Arrivés dans la cour, les deux étudiants furent stoppés par un énorme attroupement.  
« Et Merde...trop tard, souffla rageusement Shikamaru. »

Un adolescent de leur âge se tenait au milieu d'un cercle de jeunes filles en furie. Il avait un très beau profil, des traits fins, un uniforme impeccable mais des yeux froids et agressifs. Toute cette agitation semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Il avançait droit devant lui sans vraiment faire attention aux filles qu'il bousculait en passant. A ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses cherchait à entrer en communication avec lui. Elle lui faisait des grands signes, courait pour rester à sa hauteur et l'appela plusieurs fois par son prénom.  
« Sasuke ! »

Ino s'était précipitée vers lui, venant ainsi alimenter l'embouteillage qui bouchait le passage des autres élèves.  
Avant même que Kiba puisse voir la suite, Shikamaru l'empoigna par le bras et le força à avancer.

« Tu préfères peut-être rester ici mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as les clés. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour assister à ces absurdités. »

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au portail où ils purent enfin souffler un peu. De là, ils purent continuer tranquillement leur chemin sans être bousculés de tous les côtés. Shikamaru était de plus mauvaise humeur encore que ce matin (était-ce vraiment possible ?) et ne cessait de soupirer.

« C'était donc l'autre dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler, demanda Kiba qui cherchait à comprendre les propos énigmatiques de son camarade.  
-... » fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à obtenir de Shikamaru.

_« Les gens n'aiment pas trop qu'on les force à faire quelque chose, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué avec Maria. Tentons une autre technique. »_

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, si tu n'as pas envie. C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi autant de monde s'était regroupé autour de lui ? Il est célèbre ? Capable de faire quelque chose d'étonnant ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kiba avait touché un point très sensible qui lui permit d'une façon assez inattendue d'avoir la réponse à ses interrogations.  
Dans un premier temps, Shikamaru se mit à ricanner, cependant d'un rire presque sordide qui traduisait un certain malaise et une grande rancœur. Kiba le sentit parfaitement et se mit à frémir. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce rire si habituel. Il ralentit le pas, regarda devant lui pour ne pas voir le sourire presque douloureux qui se formait sur les lèvres de son voisin et écouta attentivement ce que ce dernier lui raconta.

« Doué ? Lui ? Doué pour sa connerie, oui, murmura t-il. »

Il inspira, tira ses bras et reprit une pose décontractée pour faire mine d'aborder un sujet faussement anodin et qui ne le concernait nullement.

« Ce type s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander quoique ce soit à son sujet, n'importe qui dans cette école serait capable de te parler lui. Mais bon. J'imagine que tu vas quand même me bassiner avec ça, alors autant clarifier les choses dès maintenant :

Sasuke est le fils d'un illustre PDG à la tête d'un grand complexe hôtelier. Plutôt était. Ce dernier ayant été assassiné il y a environ une dizaine d'années avec sa femme... »

Shikamaru s'interrompit. Son auditeur s'était arrêté, choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Assassinés ?, souffla-t-il nerveusement.

« Assassinés, reprit calmement son camarade. La même année, le malheur vint une nouvelle fois frapper à la porte de cette famille : son grand frère disparut mystérieusement dans des circonstances plus ou moins étranges. Ce qui fit naturellement jasé tout le domaine hôtelier. Afin d'éviter le scandale et de rassurer les actionnaires, le conseiller des Uchiwa reprit la société en main et s'occupa de l'éducation de Sasuke.

A ce stade de l'histoire, la majorité lui prête d'innombrables circonstances atténuantes. Quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs lorsque l'on est un minimum humain. Moi-même, je l'ai pensé à l'époque. « Pauvre garçon. J'espère qu'il aura plus de chances plus tard. ». Cependant, pas d'inquiétude. Ce dernier possède un excellent train de vie, digne des plus grands émirs. Si j'avais su..., se demanda le narrateur l'esprit songeur.

Kiba arrêta sa réflexion et lui posa la question ultime à laquelle Shikamaru s'attendait :  
« Pourquoi détestes-tu autant ce mec. Qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu sois autant en rogne contre quelqu'un qui a vécu tant de souffrances ? »

Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Shikamaru de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers Kiba et planta dans ses yeux son regard lassé, blasé et impartial.

« Quelles que soient les souffrances qu'un homme a pu connaître, ces dernières ne justifient en rien et ne sont en aucun cas un prétexte pour faire souffrir son entourage. Ce mec...ce type est tout bonnement odieux : il méprise son prochain, sous prétexte que ce dernier n'a pas pu atteindre son seuil de souffrance et donc son seuil de connaissance de la vie. Surtout ceux qui cherchent à l'aider. Ceux-là, il les détruit littéralement...Oui, c'est bien ça que je lui reproche. En dehors de son physique avantageux et trompeur, Sasuke n'est en réalité qu'une sorte d'être inhumain qui n'éprouve ni peine, ni pitié, ni compassion pour ses congénères. Il se contente de les détruire, sorte de punition divine, de revanche sur la vie qui ne l'a pas gâté...Cet imbécile qui n'a rien compris à rien, marmonna-t-il rageusement. »

Ses mains tremblaient de fureur. Son visage s'était assombri. Il fixait un point de l'horizon avec détermination et serrait son poing avec force.

_« Je vois...J'en ai appris un peu plus sur ce Sasuke. Cependant, beaucoup de points restent flous. A quel événement, Shikamaru faisait-il référence ? Dans tous les cas, il n'a pas l'air très commode...De plus, plus je vois Shikamaru et plus je regrette de lui en avoir parlé, il ne semble pas aller très bien. »_

« Sans passer du coq à l'âne, qu'as-tu pensé de ma présentation ? le questionna son camarade, histoire de lui faire changer les idées.  
- Pas mal. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu cherches à prendre modèle sur quelqu'un, évite de prendre exemple sur moi ou encore sur Ino. On est loin de se comporter comme la norme, tu sais.  
-Ah !...Tu avais remarqué, s'exclama Kiba, gêné que son camarade est si facilement déjoué ses plans.  
-Et ne crois pas que je n'aime que dormir et ne rien faire. Dans les moments où « je ne fais rien», je médite et je me repose. Tu ne peux pas comparer ça au vide absolu.»

Il marqua une courte pause et continua plus doucement pour que les autres ne puissent pas entendre le reste de leur conversation:  
« De plus, n'aie pas si peur que ça d'affirmer ta différence. Tout du moins devant moi. Je peux t'assurer que ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid...C'est plus sain que de nous faire ta tête de mariolle, crois-moi. »

Shikamaru se mit soudainement à sourire d'un air rêveur, emporté par un autre souvenir cette fois-ci plus calme et agréable que le précédent qu'il venait de se remémorer.

Sans vraiment s'en être aperçu, les deux garçons étaient déjà arrivés à destination. Devant le portique, Akamaru aboya et sauta dans tous les sens pour accueillir son maître. Kiba précéda son camarade et ouvrit la porte qui grinça, manière à elle de leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et laissa négligemment traîner ses chaussures sur le tapis vert, posé à cet effet. Après avoir refermé la porte, les adolescents traversèrent ce petit couloir recouvert d'une fine tapisserie bleue pleine de fleurs de lys pour atteindre le salon situé à leur gauche. Ce salon à la française possédait quelques meubles à la mode 19ème dont le fauteuil où s'écroula Shikamaru fit partie. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'endormit sans prévenir.

_« Une vraie marmotte. A peine levé depuis une trentaine de minutes que le revoilà couché. »_

Le jeune Inuzuka jeta un coup d'œil à sa vieille pendule.

_« 13h 30 ? Il faudrait que je nourrisse mon très cher copain. »_

Après avoir chauffé 2 steaks et du riz, il en coupa un en morceau dans une assiette qu'il posa à ses pieds. Très heureux de ce repas plus copieux qu'à l'accoutumé, Akamaru remua énergiquement la queue et fit honneur au plat. Comme à son habitude, Kiba s'assit à côté de son chien et mangea en posant son assiette sur les genoux. Il se mit ensuite à lui raconter brièvement ce qui lui était arrivé à l'école, comme il l'aurait fait avec un être humain.

« Et puis, c'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré mon professeur principal. Il est totalement différent de Monsieur Matterson, tu sais. Je me demande si je vais réussir à m'y habituer...Tiens, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, il faut que je remplisse les papiers qu'on nous a distribué, déclara-t-il en posant les deux assiettes dans l'évier. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé, situé juste à la droite de Shikamaru, et étala en éventail tous les papiers sur la table basse devant lui. Il attrapa au hasard une des feuilles et tomba sur celle concernant la cafétéria.  
« Pensionnaire ou demi-pensionnaire ? Interne ? ...Attends mais si je mange là-bas, qui va nourrir mon chien ?!...Mince, j'y avais pas du tout pensé, bredouilla l'étudiant en regardant d'un air désolé Akamaru qui reniflait les chaussettes de Shikamaru. »

Il remplit d'abord les cases les plus faciles et laissa celles qu'il ne comprenait pas vides. Il se disait qu'il demanderait des conseils à ses deux colocataires. Ne sachant que faire, son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Commençant par une analyse minutieuse de sa plante verte, cette réflexion le mena sans qu'il sache vraiment comment vers l'histoire que lui avait raconté son voisin profondément endormi.  
« Assassinés. » répéta-t-il en boucle.

Ce mot le hantait depuis plus d'une heure. Sans le vouloir, il essayait de s'imaginer le déroulement des événements sans arriver à y parvenir. Un cuisant mal de crâne lui barrait à chaque fois le chemin vers l'imaginaire. Ce dernier finit par gagner du terrain jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Épuisé par la douleur, Kiba s'écroula lourdement sur le canapé.

Son mal de tête avait soudainement disparu. Son canapé ainsi que son salon tout entier aussi. Il était par terre dans une salle sombre et ne pouvait pas bouger. Étrangement, il avait très froid et ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de la chose qui se tenait devant lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas discerner.

_« Qu'est-ce que... »_

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, le paysage changea du tout au tout. Il se trouvait cette fois dans une rue qui lui était inconnue. Devant lui, un gamin coiffé d'une casquette verte fonçant vers lui. Il criait joyeusement et courrait de toutes ses forces avec ses petites baskets rouges. Il passa à côté de Kiba si rapidement qu'il ne put apercevoir son visage. En le voyant s'éloigner, le garçon éprouva une douceur infinie qui le traversa. Qui était donc ce gamin ? Et pourquoi le rendait-il si heureux ? Il se mit donc à sa poursuite tentant de comprendre la signification de ce rêve absurde. Trop concentré par sa cible, il ne vit pas l'obstacle qui se trouvait sur son passage et qui le fit basculer violemment contre le sol. Au moment où il allait percuter le béton, le jeune homme se réveilla brusquement. Il était à nouveau sur son canapé, cette fois-ci avec une couverture sur ses genoux. D'un geste machinal, il sortit son portable de sa poche et voulut consulter l'heure.

_« Ah oui ! Je l'avais éteint.»_

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit l'heure s'afficher sur l'écran de son appareil.  
_« 17h ?! J'ai dormi combien de temps au juste ? »_

Il lui avait semblait que seulement une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées et pourtant. Abasourdi, il resta quelques minutes à ne pas bouger. Peut-être était-il encore en train de rêver ?  
Il posa son regard sur le siège où Shikamaru s'était assoupi. Vide bien sûr.

_« Je dois rêver, c'est sûr. Moi, dormir plus lui, ça me paraît improbable. »_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se recoucher, il entendit deux voix masculines. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y retrouva Shikamaru en grande conversation avec Kankuro. Sans qu'il ait pu saisir la moindre miette de la discussion, Kankuro l'interpella.  
« Alors Kiki ? La rentrée, c'était comment ? »

Il se rappela soudainement de ses SMS. D'un côté, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était bien foutu de lui ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait aussi bien aidé. Afin de rester correct, Kiba retint en lui une réplique cinglante et se contenta de répondre simplement :  
« Bien. On est juste arrivé un peu en avance. Sinon, j'ai pu rencontrer mon professeur principal.  
- C'est tout, s'écria son interlocuteur, déçu de ne pas susciter plus de réaction.  
- Ouais, tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je te raconte un roman de quinze pages, peut-être ? proposa Kiba en grimaçant conscient qu'il venait de lui suggérer une très mauvaise idée.  
- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai tout mon temps à perdre, tu me connais. Mais surtout, je m'attendais ce que tu me décrives un peu L'attraction.  
- T'as pas dû bien capter, Kank. Aujourd'hui, je suis allé à l'école. Pas dans un centre d'attraction, lui répondit Kiba qui avait repris son ton et son éloquence habituels.

Il fixa son ami d'un drôle d'air. Il sentait la réponse « foireuse » arriver à grands pas. Elle ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs.  
« L'infirmerie, bien sûr ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui pas au moins montré, toi le grand gaillard, dit Kankuro en apostrophant Shikamaru. »

Devant la tête exaspérée des deux jeunes étudiants, il se tapota doucement la tête en guise de grande désolation et s'entreprit à enseigner la vie à ces deux ignorants.  
« Le mythe de la belle infirmière, vous connaissez pas ? Et ça ce dit mature et pubère ! »  
Shikamaru coupa net à son discours élégiaque et annonça une nouvelle qui déplut beaucoup à notre « grand » connaisseur :  
« Pour quoi faire ? On a un infirmier à l'école. Et ne nous rabâche pas non plus le mythe de la bibliothécaire. Ce n'est pas la peine puisqu'il s'agit aussi d'un homme. »

Profondément accablé, le pauvre homme posa ses bras impuissants sur les épaules de Kiba :  
« Une école sans infirmière, c'est pas une école. Change, Kibou ! Il est encore temps de changer ! »  
N'arrivant plus à se contrôler plus longtemps, Kiba cria son éternel discours qu'il accompagna par une très vive secousse sous l'air amusé de Shikamaru :  
« Kibou ? Mais tu te prends pour quoi, mon vieux ? Déjà que je n'accepte pas qu'on m'appelle Kiki, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer un vieux surnom aussi pourri ?  
-Mais c'est mignon, Kibou ! »

Ino venait de faire son apparition. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un sac de course qu'elle posa sur un comptoir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et on pouvait même voir des traces de bleus sur sa main droite. En guise de réponse devant tous ces regards interrogatifs, elle se redressa et déclara fièrement :  
« J'ai perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre. Une femme amoureuse est plus émoussée que le tranchant d'une épée... Sinon, j'ai ramené des haricots verts frais. C'est festin ce soir.»

Elle se mit ensuite aux fourneaux et prépara rapidement le dîner qui fut animé par des imitations de Stein et un débat sur le surnom de Kiba. Exaspéré, ce dernier se réfugia dans la cuisine où il fit la vaisselle. Il fut rejoint rapidement par Kankuro.

« Enervé ? lui demanda-t-il en attrapant une canette dans le placard.  
- Pas vraiment. A vrai dire, j'ai l'habitude avec toi. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois leur donner de si mauvaises idées, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
- Ahahaha ! Tu sais bien que c'est plus fort que moi... »

La conversation reprit lorsque Kiba rangea la dernière assiette dans le tiroir et vit Kankuro enfiler son manteau. Il le suivit et le rattrapa sur le palier.  
« Tu pars ? A cette heure ? le questionna-t-il.  
- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour aller piquer un somme.  
- Shikamaru sort de ce corps, lui ordonna Kiba. »  
Ils rirent tous les deux sans s'arrêter pendant quelques minutes avant de se retenir pour reprendre leur souffle mis à dure épreuve. Une fois le fou rire passé, Kankuro reprit la discussion, cette fois-ci en abordant un sujet plus sérieux :  
« Blague à part, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Si, ça a un rapport avec l'école, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Tu sais, je suis aussi passé par là quand j'avais ton âge...  
- Non. J'ai juste mal à la tête. Cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, le coupa son ami, le regard hagard. »

Alors qu'il avait presque oublié la présence de ce dernier, Kankuro posa doucement sa main sur sa tête et ébouriffa lentement ses cheveux. Une minute plus tard, il claqua ses doigts devant le visage interrogatif du jeune Inuzuka.  
« Pouf. Et voilà. Tu n'auras plus mal à la tête pendant un certain temps. Si néanmoins, la douleur persiste, n'hésite pas à me prévenir.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Depuis quand tu es médecin ? L'interrogea son ami en gloussant.  
- Je ne suis pas médecin. Je suis un magicien, lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Ce soir-là, Kiba ne repensa pas au rêve étrange qu'il avait fait, trop accaparé par la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il se coucha rapidement en prenant au préalable le soin de mettre son réveil assez tôt et plongea dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Akamaru poussa avec son museau la porte de la chambre de son maître. A l'aide de la chaise, il monta sur le bureau et contempla un instant le paysage urbain à travers les volets. Dehors. Un monde hostile où un danger grandissant faisait son apparition. Il le sentait. Ce danger approchait.  
Un bruit se fit entendre. Fausse alerte, ce n'était que Kiba qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Le chien reporta ensuite toute son attention sur son maître toujours endormi et totalement inconscient de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Il s'installa ensuite aux côtés du lycéen et ferma ses yeux à moitié-clos, à l'affût du moindre bruit.


End file.
